Hoofbeats
by inuchick22
Summary: Seven years have passed since Link saved Hyrule from Ganondorf. He and Zelda are in love, trying to figure out a way that they can marry when the forces of evil strike again.
1. Prologue

Prologue

She waited impatiently, wringing her hands in frustration. Outside there were no signs of him. No dust flying up over the hill, no sound of hoof beats in the distance, no little green cap poking up in the distance.

Her blue eyes scanned the horizon, searching. He had to be coming soon. He had promised her a week at the most, and that was it. A week had dragged on, and if he kept her waiting any longer, she would scream.

After another minute of waiting, Zelda groaned and went to her wardrobe, searching for her peasant clothes. Whenever she wanted to escape the castle, she'd put them on and run off to be with Link somewhere. She preferred the peasant clothes to those dresses anyways.

After tying her hair back, and changing out of her elegant dress, Zelda scurried to her window, and lowered the ladder she had made out of her bed sheets.

If she left through the castle doors, someone would see her and get suspicious.

Without another thought at to the trouble she could get in, Zelda climbed down, using the castle walls for balance.

By the time Zelda reached the bottom, her hands were rubbed raw and were red, but she didn't mind. Once her feet touched the ground, Zelda broke into a run, using the secret passage she and Link had discovered in the courtyard.

The narrow tunnel wasn't usually a scary place, because Link was always right behind Zelda, helping her to keep her balance and offering comfort in the dark. Now, it was pretty creepy.

Zelda ran the whole way, and reached the end of the tunnel in record time.

At the end of the tunnel, Zelda came out near the gates that lead into the castle, but she was hidden by a wall.

The sounds of the town always made Zelda feel warm. It wasn't like the castle, which was stuffy and very enclosed. The town was bustling with people, and it was a wide space. She felt so free.

Zelda made her way through the crowd of people, carefully making her way to the draw bridge. She passed by the guard, and he nodded to her as she did.

_Good, he didn't recognize me._ Zelda thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

Once she was over the bridge, she walked through the grass, and up the dirt trail. Her feet ached by the time she reached the top, but it didn't matter once she saw the familiar horse trotting out of Kokiri Forest.

Zelda stopped where she was, and smiled. Finally, he had come.

Once Link saw Zelda, he kicked Epona a little harder, and she galloped the rest of the way. When he reached her, he jumped down from Epona, and paused a few feet from Zelda.

"Princess." He bowed to her, grinning.

She scowled, and folded her arms.

"Don't call me that you fairy boy."

He laughed, and scratched the back of his neck.

When a moment had passed, Link couldn't restrain himself any longer. He grabbed Zelda, pulling her into a tight hug. He breathed in the scent of her hair, and sighed heavily.

"I've missed you." She whispered.

"I've missed you too."


	2. Accident Prone

Chapter 1

"Zelda, are you listening?"

Zelda looked up from her hands, and saw Impa standing inches from her, an aggravated look on her face.

"Sorry Impa, what was that last part?"

Impa sighed, and ruffled Zelda's hair.

"I was saying that a friend of your father's was coming into Hyrule, and I needed your permission to have a dress sent in for the ball being thrown in his honor."

"Of course you have my permission."

Impa nodded, and folded her arms, grinning.

"What?" Zelda folded her arms as well, and stood, trying to look menacing.

"You and that boy…I swear, I knew you two were in love the moment I saw you two together." She laughed.

Zelda narrowed her eyes, and thought that she might just look scary enough, until she felt her face redden.

"Is there anything else you wanted?"

Impa shook her head, trying to contain her laughter.

"I'll leave you to…_catch up_."

Before Zelda could utter a threat, Impa left her to sulk.

Once Impa had gone, Zelda rushed to her window, climbed out onto the balcony, and looked out. Link was waiting for her in the courtyard, pacing back and forth underneath the shade of a tree.

_He's so handsome._ Zelda thought as she gazed upon him.

His dark, blonde locks, always untidy stuck out from underneath his green cap. In fact, his tunic was green as well. Green was a good color for Link.

Zelda loved the way that his muscles were very evident, almost a warning label to anyone who wanted to cause him harm.

But what she loved most of all were Link's beautiful, blue eyes. They were very intense, and when she looked into them, she felt as though she were floating.

"Zelda?"

She snapped out of her stare, and realized that Link was staring up at her. Again, her face reddened.

"Link, I was just…coming down!" Zelda called nervously.

She turned, but her foot got caught in the train of her dress, and she found herself falling over the side of the balcony.

She heard Link cry out, and then felt him catching her.

"What would I do without you?" Zelda breathed, burying her head further into Link's chest.

"What made you fall?" Link asked curiously, trying to remember how to breathe as Zelda snuggled closer.

"My dress." She muttered.

Link laughed as he set Zelda down.

"Are you free of injury?" He asked, looking her over.

"Except for my pride – yes." She smiled sheepishly, and reached down, tearing at the end of her dress.

"What are you-?" Once Link realized what she was doing, he reached out. "Let me help."

He helped her tear off the train of her dress, until the length was somewhere around her ankles.

"Thank _you_!" Zelda cried as she tripped over Link's feet.

Link fell on top of her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Fine, just…" Zelda's voice trailed off as she realized that Link was lying on top of her.

He felt embarrassed, and situated himself so that his legs were on the ground next to Zelda, but the top half of his body remained on top of her.

"A little accident prone today?" He asked, grinning.

"I thought I'd make my day a little more interesting."

He laughed, but when he looked into her eyes, his laughter ceased.

They were just like his, blue. But her eyes were less clumsy. His were like two splashes of blue paint, while hers were elegantly sculpted, as if they had been carved by the finest artist.

"Just as long as you're feeling clumsy around me, I don't mind."

"Why?" She asked, her voice shaky and uneven.

"So that…I can protect you." He leaned in a little closer, but paused.

"Link?"

"Yes?"

She smiled, and gripped the back of his neck gently.

"If you don't kiss me," her eyes fluttered close, "I'll have you thrown out of my kingdom."

With that, Link pressed his lips to Zelda's, and moved his hand from the ground, and onto her waist. The other hand held her face.

Flowers from the tree a few feet away drifted through the wind, and showered the couple with pink petals.

When Link pulled his face away, his face reddened.

"I love you Link." Zelda whispered, opening her eyes.

"I love you Zelda." He whispered.

They laid there for another moment, savoring the closeness between them.

Finally, Link got to his feet, and helped Zelda to hers.

"Link, there's a ball for my father's friend…and I was wondering if you would," she looked at him nervously, "go with me?"

He grinned at her, and took her hand.

"Did you think I'd say no?"

Her face brightened, and she held his hand a little tighter.

"There's one thing." He frowned.

"What?"

His face began to redden, and he scratched the back of his neck.

"What do I…wear?"

Zelda laughed at his expense.

"You're not afraid to fight Ganondorf, the epitome of evil, but you're afraid because you don't know what to wear?"

"I never said I was afraid." Link said in a little 5-year-old voice.

Zelda snuggled up to his arm.

"Alright, alright. Just wear this."

"Why? Everyone's going to be wearing elegant clothes."

Zelda lifted her eyes to his.

"Exactly." She whispered.

Link blushed again, and kissed Zelda's forehead.

"Alright, I'll wear this."

She smiled, and they continued walking through the courtyard.

* * *

Little did they know, the King was watching them from his throne, Impa standing by his side.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen." He said solemnly.

"What sire?"

He turned to Impa.

"I had hoped they wouldn't fall in love."

Impa nodded.

"Because they can never be married?"

The King returned his gaze to the window, and watched as Link swung Zelda up in his arms, and twirled in a circle. He could hear Zelda's laughter through the glass window.

"She hasn't been this happy since her mother died."

"Yes, I know." Impa went to the window, and watched Link and Zelda.

"When she has to pick a suitor, she'll be heartbroken."

Tears welled up in Impa's eyes as she thought of Zelda, crying on her wedding day to a man she didn't love. She loved Link, and everyone in Hyrule knew it.

"There must be some way she can marry Link."


	3. The Ball

Chapter 2

Link pulled at his tunic, suddenly self conscious. Why would Zelda want him to wear his Kokiri tunic, when everyone else would be dressed in fancy clothes?

It was the night of the ball, and Link was starting to get cold feet. There would be suitors there to see Zelda, and they would all look pretty great in their red capes and shiny armor.

"What's wrong Link?" A voice asked from behind him.

"Nothing." He lied, turning around to see Saria standing there, her hands on her hips.

"Worried about tonight?" She asked.

"How did you know?"

"It's not too hard to figure out." She smiled, and sat down on a milk crate.

He sat down on his bed, and scratched the back of his neck.

"Zelda wants me to wear this." Link said sheepishly, feeling his cheeks redden.

"So what?" Saria asked.

"So everyone there is going to look really decked out and I'm going to look like a peasant."

Saria sighed and went to sit next to him.

"Link, Zelda didn't fall in love with you because you had money, or a title, or fancy clothes. She fell in love with you because you're funny, nice, loving, caring, and because you love her too."

Link's cheeks only went redder.

"Thanks Saria."

"Anytime Link," Saria gave Link a hug, "you should probably be going now."

"You're right." Link got to his feet and climbed down the ladder.

He raced past the Kokiri, all shouting comforting things to him, and by the time he reached the tunnel, everyone had either told him, "Good luck," or, "Kiss her!"

Epona was waiting by the entrance, just as she always was.

Link mounted her, ruffling her mane affectionately.

"Tonight's a big night for me Epona." Link muttered to her.

Then with a cry, he kicked Epona and galloped through the plains of Hyrule, making his way to the castle.

He was nervous about the suitors. He knew Zelda loved him, but they could never be married. What was going to happen when Zelda had to pick a suitor?

When Link reached the castle, he dismounted Epona, and decided to make a pit stop in the market.

He made his way through the crowd of people, and stopped in front of a cart where a little boy was selling flowers.

Link grabbed a small bundle of white flowers, and paid the boy.

"Thanks mister." The boy looked happily down at the Rupees.

Link nodded to him, and then started towards the castle.

Carriages and men on horseback were already arriving when Link made his way to the castle gate.

He looked from man to man, wondering who could be a suitor.

"You must be Link." A voice boomed from behind me.

I turned to see a large, kind looking man standing behind me, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes sir I am." Link bowed a little.

"I should be bowing to you Link, for being the Hero of Time." He slapped Link on the back, nearly knocking him over.

"May I ask who you are sir?"

"Of course you can my boy, my name is King Coburg, and I am a friend of King Harkanian."

Link felt himself blush, and silently cursed his skin for acting the way it did.

"I apologize for not being more polite." Link mumbled.

"Don't apologize my dear boy. Frankly, I hate the way people treat royalty, it's highly annoying."

Link laughed, and so did King Coburg.

"Well I should be getting to King Harkanian," King Coburg walked past Link, "it was nice meeting the Hero of Time."

Link smiled.

_At least some are kind._ He thought as he neared the gates.

"Ah Link, I'm sure the Princess is waiting for you inside." The guard smiled, and nodded towards Link so that he could continue.

_Does everyone know?_ Link thought as he made his way up the hill to the castle.

Once he was inside, Link scrambled about to find someone he knew.

He was grateful to find Impa standing in a corner, inspecting the people as couples danced and others spoke of war and other things of that sort.

"Impa, is Zelda here?" Link asked when he had reached Impa.

"She'll be down soon," Impa smiled, "you look fine Link, just fine."

"I hope so. Everyone else-"

Impa bent down to Link's ear.

"The Princess loves you, not everyone else."

Link smiled at this new encouragement, and straightened up a little.

He and Impa talked of the people, pointing out those who were clearly suitors and discussing their clothing and title.

Finally, a trumpet sounded, and everyone stopped their chatter.

"May I present the Princess Zelda of Hyrule." A guard announced, waving to the stairs.

Link looked up as Zelda slowly made her way down the stairs, her hand on the railing.

She was dressed in a light blue dress with off the shoulder sleeves, and a long, wide train at the back. Her hair was flowing freely, as it always did, and a small crown rested atop her head.

Link gaped at her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

She smiled when she saw Link, and made her way to him.

"Link, you're the most handsome man in the room." She announced, touching a lock of his hair.

"So are you." Link's smile faded when he realized what he had just said. "I mean, uh…you're the most beautiful woman in the room, you're not-"

Zelda giggled, and touched her fingers to Link's lips.

"I know what you're saying Link." She whispered.

His face went red, and he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"It's very cute when you do that."

That only made him blush harder.

"These are for you." He handed her the flowers.

"They're beautiful Link. Thank you." She brushed her nose along the tops of them, and smiled up at Link.

Another song started up, and Zelda watched as suitors battled with one another, fighting their way across the room to her.

"Oh no." She moaned.

Link saw them too, and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance Princess?" He asked.

She smiled, and took his hand. Impa took the flowers from Zelda, beaming at the couple.

Link led her out onto the floor, and held her hand, while his free hand rested on her delicate waist.

Zelda put her free hand on Link's shoulder.

* * *

Impa made her way across the room to King Harkanian.

"I know, I see them." The King said sadly, watching Link carefully guide Zelda around the floor.

"We must think of something, or I fear Zelda will never smile again." Impa whispered.

"I know."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zelda had laid her head on Link's other shoulder.

"Are you tired?" He asked, leading her away from a group of suitors.

"No. I could stay like this forever." She breathed.

"Me too."

A tap on Link's shoulder ruined the moment, and the couple stopped.

"May I cut in?" A young man asked.

Link looked from Zelda to the young man, and reluctantly nodded his head.

He watched as the man led Zelda about the floor, and felt a stab of jealousy. He didn't want Zelda to dance with any other man. He didn't want Zelda to be with another man period.

As Link waited for the dance to be over, he listened to King Harkanian and King Coburg's conversation.

"Zelda doesn't like any of the suitors, I can tell." King Harkanian said to King Coburg.

"Does she love another?" King Coburg asked.

"Yes, yes she does. Very deeply."

"Is Link, the Hero of Time a suitor?"

Link listened more carefully after hearing his name.

"He is not of royalty I'm afraid."

"I believe he is the best man hear."

Link's spirits lifted.

He looked up as the song ended, and saw Zelda arguing with the man she had been dancing with.

He was quick to come to her rescue.

"I don't believe she wishes to dance again with you." He said politely, taking Zelda' hand.

"Who are you to answer for her majesty you peasant?" The man asked.

Before Link could answer, Zelda let go of Link's hand.

"He is not a peasant, he is my love, and you are a pig." Zelda pushed the man backwards.

Link suppressed his laughter, and grabbed Zelda's hand, and the two ran off to the courtyard.


	4. Gerudos

Chapter 3

"I can't believe you did that." Link said, helping Zelda up into the tree.

"I can. He was a pig." Zelda huffed, sitting on a branch.

Link climbed up and sat on a branch a bit higher than Zelda's.

"But he was a suitor." Link pointed out, picking a pink flower from the tree.

"Who cares? I am not marrying anyone else but you." Zelda gripped the trunk of the tree, and pressed her cheek to the bark.

Link bent down, and pushed the flower behind Zelda's ear.

"We can't be married Zelda. You know that." He murmured.

She nodded, and blinked back her tears.

"There must be a way Link." She said softly.

"I'm not royalty Zelda."

"I know, but…what if my father knighted you? Then we could marry, because you would be a knight." Zelda looked up at Link.

He took in a breath as the moonlight spilled through the leaves of the tree, and made her porcelain skin shine.

"But you can only be knighted if you do a service to the Royal Family."

"You saved Hyrule from Ganondorf."

"Yes," he sighed, "but the only ones who know about that are me, you, your father, and the Sages."

She nodded, and looked back down to the ground.

Then suddenly, someone leaped down from the top of the tree, and tackled Zelda to the ground.

"Zelda!" Link cried, jumping down from the tree.

The person had Zelda's arms behind her back, and a blade at her throat. Link recognized the blade – it was a Gerudo.

Link unsheathed his sword, a present from King Harkanian, and stood his ground.

"Put it away or the Princess gets it." The Gerudo threatened.

The blade poked Zelda's throat harder, and she whimpered.

Link's eyebrows furrowed in anger, and he slowly put his sword away.

"Now," the Gerudo stepped backwards, "stay where you are."

But Zelda suddenly fought back, kicking and scratching as the Gerudo backed away even more.

Before Link could act, the Gerudo hit Zelda over the head with the end of her blade, and Zelda toppled to the ground, unconscious.

Link ran at the Gerudo, unsheathing his sword once more.

But the Gerudo had already lifted Zelda, and was escaping.

"No!" Link roared, running faster as the Gerudo made a good leap, and was over the wall.

Link was about to do the same when something heavy hit him in the head, and he turned dizzily, and saw another Gerudo standing there.

Link's sword dropped to the ground, and the Gerudo jumped at Link, kicking him right underneath the chin.

As she ran off, Link's world went black.

* * *

Impa, who had seen Zelda push the suitor, rushed out to the courtyard.

"Princess? Link?" She asked, scanning the courtyard.

Her eyes came upon Link's body, lying in the moonlight near the wall. His sword was lying a few inches from him.

She raced to his side, and pressed her fingers gently to his neck.

_Still alive._ She thought.

"Guards! Guards! I need help!" Impa called, sitting Link up.

"Impa, what is it?" Two guards rushed into the courtyard, spears ready.

"Link has been knocked out and the Princess has disappeared. Carry Link to the Princess's room while I search the courtyard for any clues as to where the Princess could be."

The guards nodded, and dropped their spears to carry Link away.

Impa got to her feet, and looked around. She stepped on a pink flower, and bent down to pick it up.

"Princess where are you?" She whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guards had carried Link to Zelda's room, and had called for another maid to tend to him.

"He has a gash on the back of his head, but other than that, he should be fine." The maid announced, cleaning the back of Link's head.

She washed the blood away, and combed through his hair.

"When he wakes, notify Impa." One of the guards ordered.

She maid nodded, and was left to tend to Link.

* * *

When Link opened his eyes, he remembered Zelda and sat up, startling the maid.

"Link, you're injured, lie down." She pushed him back, but he sat up again.

"Zelda! I have to find her!" He got to his feet, and looked around for his sword.

"Looking for this?" Impa asked, entering the room.

She handed him his sword.

"It was the Gerudos. I have to go and save her." Link muttered, heading for the door.

"Link, should you go alone?"

"If I take more people, we'll never get past the Gerudos. Their fortress is well guarded."

"Be careful Link, they have the Princess."

Link winced at her words, but nodded.

"I'll bring her back."

Impa nodded, and Link rushed out of the castle and across the draw bridge to Epona.

"Hiya!" He kicked Epona, and galloped in the direction of the Gerudos' fortress.

Once he reached the thin piece of wood that connected the two pieces of land together, he got off of Epona, seeing as how water frightened her, and slowly made his way across.

He prayed to the Goddesses that Zelda was safe.

Link then crossed the bridge, and made his way up the hill, and into the Gerudo fortress.

He got down on his hands and knees, and crawled up a set of steps carved into the earth, and kneeled on the plateau.

There were Gerudos everywhere, their red headdresses and purple clothing standing out in the night.

Link got out his bow, and fired an arrow at a Gerudo.

This got their attention, and the Gerudos scrambled about, looking for whoever had shot the arrow.

Link fired another arrow, and then another. This helped significantly.

Before anymore Gerudos could emerge from the fortress, Link made his way inside, and ducked behind a mountain of crates.

"The Princess, where did you put her?" A Gerudo asked.

"Don't worry, she's safe…for now." Another Gerudo answered.

Link leaped out from behind the crates, grabbing the Gerudo closest to him.

"Tell me where she is or I'll slit her throat." Link threatened, his sword at the Gerudo's neck.

"Don't tell him." She spat.

The other Gerudo fled the room, and with this distraction, the Gerudo he had been holding broke free, and pulled out her spear.

"You won't find her." She smiled, and lunged at Link.

Link rolled out of the way of her spear, and swung his sword at her legs, slicing into her skin.

She moaned in pain, but lunged out again, and stabbed Link in the shoulder.

He suppressed shouting out, and instead, took the chance and stabbed the Gerudo in the chest, twisting his sword to seal the deal.

Her face grew pale, and she fell to the ground, spitting up her own blood.

Link put his sword to her neck.

"Tell me where she is and I'll ease your suffering."

She only laughed, and died quickly.

Link looked to his shoulder, and thought about drinking the blue potion he had in his tunic, but decided to save it. He didn't know if Zelda would need it.


	5. Devika

Chapter 4

Link ran down another corridor, frantically listening for Zelda' voice.

He swiped his sword at an unsuspecting Gerudo, and flew over the pool of blood that flowed from her body.

Two Gerudos ran around the corner, spears ready.

Link stood his ground as they ran at him. The first lunged out at him with her spear, and he knocked it easily from her hands, slicing across her throat.

The other one, however, was much smarter than the first.

This one jumped over the dead Gerudo on the floor, and surprised Link a bit by kicking him in the stomach.

Link only though that the Gerudo thieves were skilled in fighting that way. But this was an ordinary Gerudo.

Link wasted no time in arching his back, and leaping to his feet, his sword meeting her spear as she tried to attack.

His hands shook, as did hers, as they stood there, both of them unwilling to give up.

Finally, he used his foot to knock hers from underneath her, and pinned her to the ground, her spear flying off.

"Where is Zelda?" He growled, the point of his sword at her neck.

"You won't find her." She spit in his face.

"Tell me where she is and I'll let you live."

Unaware of the Gerudos advancing behind him, Link was grabbed, his sword dropping to his side.

Link fought against the grip of the Gerudos, but was only met with the familiar blackness.

* * *

"Foolish."

Link's eyes opened, and he sat up to see that he was in a little prison. He ran at the bars, slamming his fists against them. Ordinarily it would have hurt, but he had on his golden gauntlets.

"As I said, foolish." The voice laughed.

"Who are you? Where is Zelda?" Link asked, gripping the bars.

A Gerudo thief stepped from the shadows, still laughing at Link's expense.

"My name is Devika, and I am going to be new ruler of Hyrule." She stepped closer.

Her fiery red hair was tied up, away from her face. She had the same bronze colored skin as the rest of the Gerudos, and the same evil eyes.

"Over my dead body!" Link struggled against the bars again.

"This can be arranged Link."

His eyes widened.

"Yes I know your name, you did in fact, kill my betrothed." She accused.

"I killed no man here-"

Even from behind the bars, Devika was able to give Link a good slap in the face.

"Don't deny it! You killed my betrothed, our ruler…Ganondorf."

Link froze.

"Ganondorf?"

"Yes, he was promised to me and you killed him. Now, I am avenging him by stripping Zelda of the kingdom that would be hers," Devika's eyes narrowed, "and you of her."

Link gripped the bars tighter, gritting his teeth angrily.

"Let her go!" He roared.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Link."

Link eyed the door to his cell, and checked inside of his tunic. Yes, he had his bomb bag.

Devika turned to go, and Link took his chance. He grabbed a bomb, and hurled it at the cell door, collapsing behind a barrel inside of the cell as it exploded.

He heard a scream of surprise, and then fingers snapping.

Link jumped out from behind the barrel, and ran out of the cell, looking for his sword. It had to be around somewhere.

"Looking for this?" Devika asked, standing in the doorway across from Link.

As he went for her, she put her hand up.

Link then realized that an Iron Knuckle stood next to Devika, axe ready.

"Here," Devika tossed Link's sword on the ground, "but I'm sure it will be useless against my Iron Knuckle."

With that, Devika fled, leaving Link with the massive creature.

Without warning, it stormed across the room at Link, swinging the axe. Link rolled underneath the axe's path, and grabbed his sword.

He slashed out at it, only to hear the sound of metal hitting metal.

He cursed, and searched desperately for a weak spot. The Iron Knuckle advanced on Link, shouting and swinging the axe harder.

Link felt the axe slice into his already wounded shoulder, and was quick to duck to guard himself from the full blow of the attack.

Blood seeped through his tunic, and dripped onto the floor.

The Iron Knuckle seemed dazed for a second, but then continued attacking.

Link spotted a part on the Iron Knuckle on its lower waist where the armor was dented and seemed weak.

He rolled underneath the Iron Knuckle's legs, and once it turned, Link stabbed through the weak armor, and the creature groaned, and then screamed in fury.

Link kicked the creature backwards, and got to his feet, ready to finish it off.

But the Iron Knuckle had gotten to its feet, and was standing near the cell, leaning against it for support.

_This is odd. The Iron Knuckle doesn't stop attacking, even when it's hurt._ Link thought.

Before Link could lunge out with his sword, the Iron Knuckle had begun beating its head against the iron bars.

Link dropped his sword, not believe what he saw.

He inched nearer to it as it continued beating its head. Finally, the armor began to fall apart, and Link stared in horror as the person beneath it was revealed.

"Zelda!" He cried.

She dizzily stumbled about.

"I'm sorry…sorry Link." She muttered, clutching her stab wound.

Link couldn't speak.

But as Zelda neared him, she lost more and more blood, and fell backwards.

Link was quick on his feet, and her head fell into his lap. He held her face between his hands, trying to keep her conscious.

"Zelda, listen to me, I have a blue potion. Can you drink it?"

"I don't know." She sighed.

Link fumbled through his tunic, and pulled out the bottle. He gently tipped Zelda's head back, and slowly let the liquid slide through her slightly parted lips.

Her wound slowly healed, and Link drank the last few drops to heal his shoulder.

"What happened Zelda?" Link asked as she slowly sat up.

"A woman put a hex on me, and put me in this armor. I knew it was you in my head, but my body kept attacking. I think her hex wore off after you stabbed me."

Link brushed his fingers lightly along Zelda's cheekbone.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't know it was me." She offered softly, touching the shoulder of his tunic.

"Let's get out of here before Devika returns." Link pulled Zelda to her feet.

"Who?"

"I'll explain later."

Link held Zelda tightly around the waist, and got out his hookshot.

"Hold on tight." He murmured.


	6. Nabooru's Tale

Chapter 5

The moon was just disappearing from sight, when Link reached the top of the Gerudo fortress, still holding tightly to Zelda.

The sun was rising up, creating a new light that made it easier to see. But Link was shocked by what he saw.

The Gerudos were gone. All of them.

He expected there to be a search for he and Zelda, but there was no one in sight.

"Wait here." Link whispered, setting Zelda on her feet.

"But Link-"

"I'll be right back," he grabbed her fingers and smiled, "I promise."

She nodded, and he held on for a little while longer, and then jumped down from the top of the fortress, landing on his feet.

He unsheathed his sword, just in case it was all a trap, and looked around nervously, waiting to be jumped by a pack of Gerudos.

The wind picked up, and Link shivered, tugging at his tunic.

"Link!" Zelda hissed.

He turned, sword ready, and saw Zelda crawling from her place.

"What is it?" He asked, looking around.

"I heard something, I think someone is inside."

Link nodded, and headed through one of the openings, and listened carefully. He didn't hear anything, but went further into the fortress.

The stone walls were covered in different colored masks, and reminded Link of his travel to Termina in search of Navi. He half expected one of the masks to come to life, but they stayed in their spots on the wall.

Down another corridor, and Link still didn't hear a sound. He was starting to think that Zelda had only heard the wind when he did hear something.

He stopped, and pressed his back up against the wall, listening more carefully.

Someone was banging on something metal.

"Is anyone out there!" A familiar voice asked loudly.

Link cautiously stepped out from his hiding spot, and rounded the mountain of crates to see Nabooru behind bars, banging helplessly against them.

"Nabooru? Why are you locked up?" Link asked, sheathing his sword.

"No time to explain Link, you must let me out." She gripped the bars, looking out at Link.

He could see that her eyes were filled with fear as he neared her.

"Well I have to find the keys." He muttered to himself, touching the lock.

"Devika has them." Nabooru sighed. "Don't you have a bomb?"

"Devika. Did she lock you up?"

"Yes Link, she did. Now please-"

"But why? I thought all Gerudos stuck together." Link fumbled around in his tunic for his bomb bag while he spoke.

"I thought so too."

Link dropped his empty bomb bag to the ground.

"I used my last one to free myself."

Nabooru rolled her eyes and thought for a second.

"Link, you have to get out of here and go back to the castle before-"

"I'm not leaving you." He argued.

"Link the castle-"

"I'll be right back." Link turned and headed back the way he had come.

Zelda was still waiting in her hiding place when Link returned.

"Zelda, come on." He motioned for her.

"What is it?" She asked, coming to the ledge.

"It's Nabooru. Jump, I'll catch you." He held out his arms.

"Wait…Nabooru?"

"Yes, Nabooru."

"But she's a Sage, why is she here?"

"Devika locked her up, I don't know why. Come on I'll catch you."

"But if she's a Sage, why can't she use her power to free herself?"

That stumped Link for a minute.

The wind howled, and whipped through the fortress, and Link shivered again.

"I don't know." He answered, holding out his arms again.

Zelda, who was shivering from the chill too, jumped into Link's arms.

He felt her small body shivering, and pulled her closer, trying to warm her. But Link was cold too, and couldn't offer much heat.

* * *

Nabooru was waiting impatiently for Link to return.

_The castle is under attack at this very moment. If Link doesn't return, then the Gerudos will take over the kingdom, and Devika will be one step closer to her goal for ruling Hyrule._ Nabooru thought.

When she heard Link's footsteps, she wasted no time.

"Link you must go to the castle now! If you don't-"

Nabooru stopped talking when she was Link carrying Zelda as he entered the room once again.

They were both shivering, and Zelda's dress was ripped somewhere at the waist. She seemed shaken somewhat.

"Princess Zelda? Did the attack already begin?" Nabooru asked with concern, clinging to the bars.

"Attack? What are you talking about?" Zelda asked as Link set her on the ground.

Nabooru's eyes widened.

"Tell me Princess, have you been here all night with Link?"

"The Gerudos kidnapped me, and Link followed. Yes, we have been here through the night. Why? What is wrong?" Zelda asked, coming to the bars.

"You two must leave, and go somewhere safe. The castle has probably already been taken over. Now you two are Hyrule's only hope."

Link joined Zelda.

"What do you mean the castle has already been taken over?" He asked.

First there was news of Devika, Ganondorf's fiancé, coming into power, and now this news of an attack on the castle. There had to be a connection.

"Did Devika reveal to you who she was?" Nabooru asked, turning her attention to Link.

"Yes, Ganondorf's betrothed."

"She is also the new appointed leader of the Gerudos."

"But she is only a Gerudo, the castle can defeat the Gerudos." Zelda said with confidence.

"Princess, you and Link still hold your pieces of the Triforce, correct?"

Zelda pulled off her glove, and showed Nabooru the Triforce symbol on the back of her hand, and Link nodded.

"I have my piece as well."

"And Ganondorf's piece?" Nabooru asked.

"Oh no. Don't tell me Devika has it." Link groaned, kicking the stone floor.

"I'm afraid she does. Her plans are to take over Hyrule, and then with the power of the Sacred Kings, she'll-"

"Sacred Kings?" Link asked, shifting his weight.

"You do not know the tale?" Nabooru asked, annoyed already that Link didn't flee when he had the chance.

"No."

"I do." Zelda offered quietly, looking down at her feet.

Link watched her as she stared, her eyes filling with tears. He reached out, and took hold of her hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

It hurt him terribly to see her upset. He wished that he hadn't been so stupid, and that he could have just kept the Gerudo from kidnapping her.

Now, her father's kingdom was being taken over, and Zelda didn't know if her father or Impa were safe. Besides Link, those were the only two people she loved.

"We have little time, but I will explain." Nabooru sat down cross legged on the floor, and Link and Zelda followed.

"Hundreds of years ago, there were four kings who governed the four corners of the earth. Their names were Hiroshi the generous, Kin the golden, Mamoru of the earth, and Raidon the strong.

Hiroshi was a gentle spirit, who was more concerned with the people then he was with himself. He always made decisions based on what was best for his people.

Kin was a very rich king. Everything in his castle was made of gold, even his clothing. He was said to be very spoiled and greedy.

Mamoru had a very small kingdom, because he wished to preserve the nature and culture around him. He never stayed in his castle, but went out among the people and the wildlife to learn from them.

Raidon was a brute. He fought in every war you can imagine, and always came out victorious, until one war came along.

This was the war of good and evil, and the four kings teamed up to fight the evil, but in the end, they lost.

The world was in ruins, which was why the Goddesses first came to Hyrule to restore the peace and life. That was when the Triforce was created, and evil was thought to be eliminated.

Before the Goddesses returned to the Heavens, they honored the kings by leaving behind a sacred item from each, stating that when the time came, the one who would bring peace to Hyrule again would find the items, and would be granted one wish.

However, if evil finds the items, their wish for destruction and chaos will bring an end to the world as we know it."

Nabooru sighed heavily, and got on her knees, gripping the bars. She was inches from Link's face, her eyes still filled with fear.

"Devika is the evil one, and her quest is to find the sacred items, and make the world her own. She is very powerful, she has stripped we Sages of our powers."

"Nabooru," Link touched her hand, "will you help us."

"I can be of no help to you Link. My powers are useless."

"But you can fight with us. We must recruit the Zoras and the Gorons and the Kokiri, and then we can stand up to Devika and the Gerudos."

Nabooru thought for a minute, running a hand through her hair.

"Alright Link, I will help."

She got to her feet, and Link did as well.

"Nabooru?" Zelda asked quietly, still sitting on the ground.

"Yes Princess?" Nabooru asked gently.

Zelda looked up at Nabooru, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her blue eyes were troubled.

"Would Devika…kill my father?"

Link looked down at Zelda, his heart breaking at the sight of her tears. He couldn't stand her tears.

On the inside, his anger and rage was growing. If Zelda' father was harmed, Link would kill every Gerudo, and he would show no mercy.

"I don't know Princess." Nabooru confessed.

"Nabooru-"

Before Link could finish his sentence, a purple colored energy field surrounded the locked door to Nabooru's prison, and the lock shot off of the door.

Link looked down at Zelda as she lowered her hands, breathing deeply.

Nabooru stared down at Zelda as she regained her lost breath.

"Thank you Princess." She exited the prison. "I will go to the Gorons, Darunia and I have been friends for many years, and I will ask for their help."

She looked back at Link and Zelda. Link was looking down at Zelda, worried as she still struggled a bit to regulate her breathing.

"I will find you." She whispered, and then, disappeared.

Link kneeled down in front of Zelda, and pressed his palms to her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"It's just been awhile…since I've used my power." Zelda said, looking up and into Link's eyes.

He wiped her tears away, and pulled her into an embrace.

"Zelda, I will make everything right. I promise." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you Link." She whimpered.

"I love you too Zelda."


	7. The Zoras

Chapter 6

The wind was coming more fiercely than before. It whipped and slashed across Link and Zelda's faces as they made their way to the bridge.

Link turned his head slightly to see Zelda pushing against the wind, her hair flying backwards and every which way. It was becoming tangled and dirty.

Her cheeks were bright pink from the harshness of the wind, and Link could see her eyes watering from the debris floating about.

He reached back with his hand, and took hers. Their grip wasn't too strong as they came to the bridge.

"Not much farther to Epona!" Link called over the howling.

He had tried to summon her with the ocarina, but either she was afraid of the water or couldn't hear her song over the wind.

Zelda nodded, although she didn't know if Link saw it or not.

The bridge was shaking violently under their feet, and Zelda feared that at any moment, she would fall off.

She tried to grip Link's hand a little tighter, but found it difficult.

They were about halfway across when Link tripped over his boots.

"Link!" Zelda screeched, losing his hand in the jumble.

She tried to go to him, but wobbled as the bridge shook more and more.

Link looked up from the wood just in time to see Zelda fall over the side, screaming in horror, her arms flailing.

"Zelda!" He shouted, getting to his feet.

Without thinking, he jumped over the edge, and saw Zelda plummeting to the water below him.

He reached out, hoping to grab a part of her dress or a lock of her hair, but he came up empty.

He braced himself as he hit the cold water, and felt dizzy for a second as the stinging pain ran through his body.

His lungs felt as though they had collapsed as he swam frantically under the water, looking for Zelda.

"Zelda!" He called weakly, coming to the surface.

He searched the water for her body, his breaths coming quicker and quicker as his search came up empty.

Behind him, something splashed, and he turned around to see a Zora standing before him, holding Zelda's limp body in his arms.

Her dress was soaked, clinging tightly against her skin. Her hair was matted to her face and to the Zora's delicate, white skin.

"Zelda!" He called once more, but felt someone behind him, pulling him upwards.

"Link, it's Princess Ruto." The voice breathed in Link's ear.

He barely heard her over the wind and the rushing waters.

She lifted his body into her arms, and followed after the other Zora, muttering comforting phrases to Link. He didn't know if she was trying to get his mind off Zelda or just trying to keep him conscious.

His eyelids drooped as they neared Lake Hylia. The other Zora was in front of him, and he could see that Zelda still hadn't stirred since falling.

He wanted desperately to go to her, but Ruto's grip seemed iron with his weakness.

Once the Zoras had reached the dry land, they gently laid the bodies of Link and Zelda on the grass, and stepped back to let them be.

Link crawled over to Zelda, moving the hair away from her face. His skin was ice, and hers was too.

"Zelda, wake up." He whispered against her hair as he held her to him.

There was a faint pulse where her neck was, and Link breathed a sigh of relief. She needed to get warm and she needed rest. So did he.

"Ruto," Link said weakly, turning, "will you take us to Zora's Domain?"

"Yes of course Link. We were worried since we saw the attack on the castle."

Zelda' eyes fluttered open, and she tried to sit up, but Link held her closer.

"Don't move Zelda, you're weak." He said.

"The castle…I must go." She whispered.

Link turned and motioned for Ruto. She whispered something to the other Zora, and came onto the land.

"I'll take her Link. You change into your Zora tunic, and follow close by."

Ruto carefully took Zelda from Link, and carried her to the water, sliding her on her back.

"Zelda, when you need to breathe, just tap my shoulder." Ruto said gently, entering the cold water.

Zelda shivered, and gripped Ruto's neck tighter.

Link watched as they disappeared into the passageway, and peeled off his dripping wet Kokiri tunic. As the cold embraced him, he shivered, changing quickly into the Zora tunic.

Once he had done so, he threw a glance up the hill, but saw nothing. He wished he could see the castle, he wished he knew if everyone was holding up alright without him.

But then Link thought of Zelda, and hurried into the water, and swam through the passageway and into Zora's Domain.

The Zoras greeted him warmly, telling him how worried they were when they heard about the castle being overthrown. This only upset him more.

"Where is Zelda?" He asked dizzily, gripping a wall for support.

"Princess Ruto had her taken to one of the caves," a Zora pointed up the set of stairs, "just go up the stairs and follow the green flags."

Link didn't need to be told twice. He hurried up the stairs, searching for the green flags. He paused along the way, coughing up a fair amount of water.

He looked around, and spotted a corridor lined with green flags.

A flame flickered at the end, and he saw shadows on the walls.

"Zelda?" He asked loudly, stumbling down the corridor.

He came upon Ruto and the Zora that had rescued Zelda. They had laid Zelda on a bed, and were whispering of where they could find blankets and anything else to keep her warm.

Ruto looked up and met Link's eyes, trying to hide the deep concern.

"Link, do you have anything dry Zelda can wear?"

"My Goron Tunic." Link mumbled, searching his tunic for it. He tossed the red clothes to Ruto, who nodded in return.

The other Zora took Link's arm gently.

"Perhaps you should lie down."

"I should stay with Zelda."

"Link," Ruto turned, "please, let me take care of her. Rest, and then you can see her."

Link cast one more look to Zelda, who was moaning a little, her eyes opening and closing every few seconds.

He nodded, and let the Zora lead him into another cave.

Once Link had laid down, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ruto wrapped Zelda's head, touching the bump on the back of her head very gently.

"How is she?" The Zora asked, re-entering Zelda's cave.

"She's hit her head, and she's cold, but I'm sure with some rest she'll be fine." Ruto sighed, and leaned back against the chair she had pulled up next to Zelda's bed.

"I had a few Zoras go out to get blankets and pillows in Kakariko Village."

"Are they equipped?"

"I made sure of it." The Zora nodded.

"I'm sure that Link and Zelda are going to ask for our help in fighting off the Gerudos from the kingdom." Ruto frowned.

"The Gerudos?"

"Yes, I saw many of them with weapons, heading for the castle."

"Are we going to help them?"

Ruto turned to see the Zora, and shrugged.

"I don't know. It all depends on the numbers."

She turned back to Zelda.

Ruto didn't know if she wanted her people to suffer anymore. After Ganondorf came into power, Zora's Domain had frozen over. Luckily, many had survived, but many had also died.

"I'll go see if the Zoras have returned."

Ruto nodded, and rubbed Zelda's arms as her teeth chattered.

Ruto had never really liked Zelda, ever since she had stolen Link away from her, but Ruto loved Link, and if he loved Zelda, then she was going to help her.

"Since when did I become a nice person?" Ruto asked herself out loud.


	8. Decisions

Chapter 7

King Zora was deeply disturbed as his daughter flew up the stairs, bowing hastily before him before climbing the stairs to stand on the pedestal before him.

"Ruto, what is it?" He asked, shifting as he sat.

She nervously looked around the room, as if she hoped King Zora hadn't seen her at all. But she soon sighed, and turned her attention to her father.

"Father, something is troubling me."

King Zora sighed.

"I can see that Ruto, but what _is it_?"

She seemed to almost blush, although her skin remained its white color.

"Father, the Gerudos have attacked the castle, and I fear that Link and Zelda-"

"The Gerudos? Why would they attack the castle?"

Ruto couldn't give her father an answer. She herself was clueless as to why the Gerudos would leave their valley.

"I don't know father, but Link and Zelda have come, and I fear they may ask us to battle with them."

King Zora was confused. First, he wondered why Ruto had allowed Zelda into Zora's Domain, seeing as how she disliked her. Second, he didn't understand why his daughter was hesitant to join the battle.

"Daughter," he patted next to him, "why does this trouble you?"

Ruto reluctantly left the pedestal, and joined her father. She knew he would try and talk her into helping, but she didn't want to.

"Our people have already suffered so much. If we join the battle against the Gerudos, we will lose half of our race."

King Zora nodded, putting one of his small arms around his daughter's shoulders.

"Yes, true. But we Zoras have always bounced back from these hard times."

Ruto stared at the water, trying to think of a good reason to keep the Zoras from joining.

"In the end Ruto, it's your decision. Soon, you will be queen, and you will have to make these decisions alone. But please," King Zora turned Ruto to face him, "remember that Link and Zelda helped our people once before."

Ruto remembered. Link had so bravely fought in the temples, and then defeated Ganondorf. Zelda _had_ saved Ruto before she could be trapped beneath the ice, although she was dressed as a Sheik.

"Whatever you decide, I love you Ruto."

Ruto blinked back her tears, and looked up into her father's eyes as he smiled down at her.

"I know." She said quietly, standing.

She felt heavy as she returned to the caves, and she felt ashamed.

If she decided to enter her race in the battle, then she could risk losing everyone. However, if she decided to decline, everyone would think her a coward.

* * *

Link opened his eyes, and groggily lifted his head to see Ruto standing near the entrance to the small cave.

"Link, you're awake." She whispered, rushing inside.

Link wiped his eyes, and blinked a few times to adjust his shaky vision. He felt a lot warmer, and realized that he was wrapped in a blanket.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, looking up at Ruto as she stood near his bed.

"Some of the Zoras traveled to Kakariko Village for them."

Link's eyes widened and he flung the blanket off of him.

"Did they see the castle?" He asked, getting to his feet.

He reached for his scabbard, and tied it to his waist. His sword was still inside.

Ruto grabbed his wrist gently, and tried to ignore the sudden weakness in her knees as she touched him.

"Link, you're still weak. Please, rest."

"I'm fine Ruto, really." He assured her gruffly, continuing to reequip himself.

Ruto watched as he grabbed his bow, and tucked it inside his blue tunic. His green tunic was still drying, and so he had kept his blue one on.

She remembered when Link had come to the Water Temple.

He had looked so handsome, so fierce as he entered the room she had been in when they first saw each other after seven years.

Iron boots on his feet kept him underwater, and the Zora tunic kept him from drowning. His pale, blue eyes filled with such fear, but such courage. His face set as stone when he realized it was Ruto standing in front of him.

She laughed, and Link lifted his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing, just remembering the past." Ruto confessed, her laughter slowly dying.

"Had the Zoras seen the castle?" Link asked again.

"Yes…yes they had." Ruto chewed her lip, and sat down on the bed Link had been lying on. It was nice and warm, and Ruto felt like lying down and falling asleep.

"And?" He turned around to face her.

Ruto remembered how horrified the Zoras had been. They had described flames, smoke, mayhem, and the blood…

"Link…you should go to Zelda." She whispered.

Link suddenly grabbed Ruto's shoulders, and she was shocked at how firm, yet how gentle his grip was.

"Please Ruto," he looked into her eyes, "tell me."

She wanted to badly to kiss him. She wanted to feel his lips against hers; she wanted to touch his face, to run her fingers through his hair.

_No Ruto, he isn't in love with you!_ Ruto screamed to herself.

"Link…I can't." She lowered her eyes.

He sighed in defeat, and let go of her shoulders. They immediately felt cold without his touch.

Ruto watched as he left the cave, and closed her eyes to make a decision.

* * *

Zelda was still amused that she was in Link's Goron tunic. It smelled just like him, and she could almost feel his body tucked inside of it.

Actually, Zelda enjoyed wearing it. Sure it was a little big, but it was comforting.

But even that little piece of amusement was drowned by her fears for her father and for her kingdom.

She could only imagine what was going on in the castle.

Horrible images of guards lying on the ground, spears stuck in their backs, and Impa trying to fight off the Gerudos, but being killed. She saw her father…

"No!" She screamed, throwing a rock across the cave and against the wall.

She threw another, and another, quickly tiring herself out.

"Zelda, Zelda!" Link's voice shouted.

She fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

Link's arms were suddenly around her, and his face was pressed against her shoulder as she shook and cried.

"Zelda, please talk to me." He begged, listening to Zelda crying and breathing heavily as she did so.

She turned around in his arms, burying her face into his tunic.

"Link my father could be dead." She sobbed, her voice almost inaudible.

Link rubbed Zelda's back, holding her close to him.

"Zelda, I promise, we're going to save Hyrule." Link whispered, rocking her body in his arms.

"You can't promise that."

Link gently pulled Zelda back, looking into her eyes.

Her face was red, her eyes were puffy. It killed him to see her like that. Link would die for Zelda, just so she could be happy.

"Zelda," he wiped her tears away, "I promise to you that I will fight my hardest. I won't let the Gerudos take away your father's kingdom, and I won't let them take away your father."

She took in a deep breath, while Link stared her down, his worried gaze softening as her breathing became normal, and her tears stopped.

She nodded, and Link kissed her forehead lightly before helping her to her feet.

"I like your tunic." He commented, pulling gently at the red fabric.

"I like it too, because it makes me feel closer to the man I love." She admitted shyly, walking into his open arms.

Link blushed, and hugged Zelda close to him.

"Link."

Link turned, still hugging Zelda, and saw Ruto standing at the entrance to the cave.

She saw Zelda in his embrace, and tried her hardest not to look heartbroken.

"Yes?" He asked.

"My father and I…we wish to speak to you and Zelda." Ruto nodded to the couple.

"Yes of course." Zelda smiled, and stepped back, out of Link's arms.

Ruto smiled back, and quickly strode down the corridor, blinking back her tears while trying to remember that she was happy for Link and Zelda.


	9. Heartbroken

Chapter 8

Ruto had cleared out her father's throne room in order to have a private meeting. She didn't need the Zoras disagreeing with her, and making their own little groups.

She needed her people to stand united, especially in the time of battle.

Link and Zelda stood on the pedestal in front of my father and me, looking truly distressed. I couldn't imagine how Zelda was feeling. Part of me wanted to feel sorry for her, but another part of me hated her for stealing Link.

Ruto turned her attention to Link as he stood. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides, as if he were ready to go into battle at that very moment. His face was stone, but his eyes were scared and filled with concern.

Concern for Zelda.

Ruto bit her lip angrily, trying to contain herself.

"King Zora, Ruto…Zelda and I have come before you to ask for your help. We need as many people as we can get to fight the Gerudos." Link looked right past Ruto, and instead looked to her father.

"Nabooru, one of the Sages," Link nodded towards Ruto without taking his eyes off of King Zora, "has gone to Death Mountain to ask the Gorons for their help. With the Gorons, the Kokiri, and the Zoras, we have a good chance at defeating the Gerudos."

"I'm afraid that the decision is up to Ruto. I fear my time is running short, and Ruto will soon be queen." King Zora glanced sideways at his daughter.

He knew she loved Link, even though she knew that he didn't love her. He saw the way she was looking at him.

Her gaze didn't waver, even when her father mentioned her name. She continued to look at Link, longing for him.

Link quickly looked from King Zora to Ruto, and caught her stare.

"Ruto?" He asked, clearing his throat.

Her stare only intensified, and Link broke their eye contact, looking instead down at the pedestal.

"Link…we Zoras have already suffered much. A good portion of our race was lost when Zora's Domain was frozen, and my powers have been stricken from me."

"Nabooru's have as well," Link looked up, "and I'm sure the rest of the Sages are in the same state. But Ruto, if we don't stand up to the Gerudos now, then all hope will be lost."

Ruto marveled at Link's eyes. Two piercing blue orbs, hidden somewhat beneath his golden colored hair. They seemed to melt her heart, which was frozen to the idea of allowing her people to fight.

_No. I will not be persuaded. _Ruto thought.

"I'm sorry," she looked away, "I have made my decision."

Zelda was filled with anger. She and Link had assisted the Zoras when they were in need, and now, Ruto wouldn't fight to help save Hyrule.

"How dare you." She hissed.

Ruto looked up, surprised at Zelda's harsh tone.

"How dare you call yourself our friend, when here you are, too afraid to fight? Is it because you love Link? Is that why you won't help?"

Ruto's eyes narrowed. She didn't appreciate the remarks Zelda was making.

"My love for Link and the fear for my people are two separate issues." Ruto snapped.

"Do you not remember when we aided your people? Link fought bravely to save everything, and I saved _you_."

"I know, and I have thanked both of you for your services, but I cannot risk the extinction of the Zora race!"

"I wish that I had never saved you. I wish I had left you to die!"

Ruto felt as though she had been slapped in the face. She took a step backwards, her eyes widening.

She could feel the tears rising, and quickly regained her composure.

"Get out. Get out of Zora's Domain and _never_ come back." Ruto's voice cracked as she spoke. With that, she turned, and fled from the room.

King Zora turned his head to see Ruto fleeing, and turned back to see Zelda running from the room as well.

Link turned back to face King Zora, and bowed his head slightly.

"We'll be going now." He whispered.

King Zora nodded, and watched Link run after Zelda.

* * *

The sound of feet slamming against the floor echoed off of the cave walls as Zelda ran down the corridors, and tripped down the stairs.

She stopped to catch her breath as she neared the exit, her hand pressed against the wall for support.

She didn't mean to say such a horrible thing to Ruto, but she couldn't believe that Ruto could be so selfish.

Zelda pressed her back against the wall as she breathed heavily in and out, waiting to hear Link's footsteps coming after her.

"What was it like?" A voice asked from around the corner.

"Horrible. There was smoke everywhere, it covered the sky completely. We could feel the heat from the flames, and we weren't even close to the castle."

Zelda froze, and raised her hand to cover her mouth as she gasped.

"Were there any survivors?"

"I don't know. The fields were covered in blood, as though the Gerudos had fought some of the townspeople outside of the walls."

The Zoras voices became distant, and Zelda blinked away her new tears. She had to go to her father, to Impa…she had to save them.

* * *

"Zelda?" Link poked his head inside of the cave, his eyes searching the room for her.

He still needed to retrieve some of his weapons, so he turned and went to his own cave._Zelda is probably waiting for me by the exit._ Link thought as he grabbed his Kokiri tunic, which was dry.

There was no time to change. Instead, Link tucked it away inside of his Zora tunic, and continued grabbing his weapons.

He wondered why Ruto was being so stubborn. Was it because she loved Link, and she didn't want to see him with Zelda? Was it really because she feared for her people?

He knew Zelda hadn't meant wishing Ruto were dead, because it wasn't in Zelda's nature to wish for death. She was too happy and full of life for that.

Link smiled thinking of Zelda.

How he loved her. He would do anything for her, and when he said anything, he meant anything.

He hated seeing her in pain. He knew she was worried about her father, wondering if he was dead or alive, or hurt.

Once Link had tucked his hookshot inside his tunic, he began down the corridor, but stopped when he saw Ruto standing there, breathing heavily.

"Ruto?" He asked, stepping forward.

She raised her hands, and he stopped. She walked slowly towards him, and gently slid her hands up onto his shoulders.

"Link," she whispered, "are you leaving?"

Link looked down at Ruto as she looked up at him, and he wondered what she was doing.

"Yes. Zelda and I are going to Kokiri Forest."

Ruto sighed, and raised one hand to stroke Link's cheek. His skin was warm against her cold, clammy skin.

"Ruto, what are you doing?" He asked, trying to back away.

"I love you Link."

Then her lips met his, and Link stood, shocked.

He quickly backed away, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand.

"Ruto, I'm in love with Zelda." He stated loudly, his voice echoing off of the corridor eyes were wide, and her hands shook as she stood there. She was hurt, embarrassed, and heartbroken.

"Link…you promised to marry me." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"We were ten years old, and I needed the Spiritual Stone. You know that." He replied calmly, stepping towards her.

"No, don't." She snapped, stepping backwards.

"Ruto-"

"No!" She screamed, falling to her knees.

She sobbed into her hands as she heard Link walk towards her. She heard him reaching out, and slapped his hand away.

She looked up angrily, and saw Link taking his arm back.

"Go." She demanded through clenched teeth.

Link nodded, and walked past Ruto.


	10. Stolen

Chapter 9

The only sound that echoed in the empty fields of Hyrule was the sound of hoof beats. Angry, thundering hoof beats that interrupted the frightening silence.

Epona galloped faster then she ever had, as if she knew the pain and fear Zelda was feeling. She whinnied as she neared the castle, and shook out her mane.

Zelda hoped Link wouldn't be too angry at her for taking Epona, but it was quite necessary. She needed to help her father.

It was mid afternoon as Epona stopped on the hill. Zelda gasped at the sight before her.

The fields, usually peaceful and green, were stained red with the blood of Gerudos and townspeople.

The air was filled with the scent of sweat and rust, as if warning those who dared to investigate to turn back. It loomed over Hyrule, a symbol of death and terror.

Zelda could feel her heart breaking in her chest, and felt the tears falling down her cheeks as she looked over the fields that she had once ridden on, the fields she had walked with Link…

But as her eyes rose up to see the castle, she nearly fell from the saddle.

Smoke tumbled from the tops of the walls surrounding the town and castle. It collected in the sky, hiding the sun from behind the thick blanket of smog.

From where she was, Zelda could see the top of the castle, and that was all. She grew distressed, and kicked Epona a little harder than necessary.

"I'm sorry." She muttered as Epona galloped in the direction of the draw bridge.

Zelda didn't have a plan of action, she just knew that she was needed. She hadn't even brought a weapon to use if she was attacked.

A breeze pushed itself against Epona and Zelda, as if telling them to go back.

Zelda guarded her face, wondering how Link could wear such a thin tunic in such harsh weather.

Link…

He would be worried about Zelda for taking off. She figured he would probably come after her, but hoped that without Epona, he would be slowed down.

Suddenly, a familiar sound made Zelda stop Epona.

The draw bridge slowly began to lower, and Zelda let go of Epona's reigns, and slipped off of the saddle.

She neared the draw bridge cautiously, hands at the ready.

By the time the draw bridged had lowered completely, Zelda was standing on the dirt path directly in front of it.

A dark figure moved out from the shadows, their hands rose as if surrendering.

"Ah, Princess Zelda…so you survived your ordeal?" The figure asked in a tone that made Zelda shiver.

"Reveal yourself." Zelda commanded. She meant to sound fierce, but she sounded like a scared little girl.

"Of course, your Highness." Her tone was sarcastic.

But then, the figure's hands came down quick, and black energy fields began forming where her palms were.

It didn't take Zelda long to realize that she was in danger, and she began force fields of her own. Her feet shook a little, but she just dug them deeper into the ground.

The figure laughed, and stepped out of the shadows.

Zelda knew at once that she was a Gerudo thief from her red clothing. She looked very menacing, and Zelda at once grew frightened.

_No, I won't be frightened. I will be courageous…like Link. _Zelda thought, her energy fields still forming.

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. You hold a piece of the Triforce as well."

Zelda faltered at the woman's words, and her concentration was lost.

The woman took the chance, and launched her energy fields at Zelda, who wasn't quick enough to move.

She fell to the ground in a seizure, her body shaking violently as the dark magic radiated through her body.

"Now I have found my other piece."

As the pain subsided, Zelda slowly got to her feet, her knees shaking from the seizure.

"Y-you're Devika aren't you?" She asked slowly, regaining her lost voice.

"Yes, and soon," Devika stepped off of the draw bridge, "I will take your father's crown, and yours as well."

Zelda's fists were pumping at her sides with talk of her father.

"If you have harmed him in any way-"

"Oh please." Devika waved her hand. "I still need your father alive until I find the four sacred items of the kings."

"I won't let you take the kingdom."

Zelda shot her own energy fields, which she had been creating while Devika talked. But to her surprise, Devika shot her own energy fields at Zelda.

The two fields met in the middle, and tried to get past the other, but neither one prevailed.

Zelda's body began to shake from exhaustion as she stood her ground, pouring more of her energy into her fields.

Devika didn't break a sweat.

A voice was heard in the distance, and Zelda turned, immediately regretting the decision.

Her concentration was lost, and Devika shot her down with her energy fields.

"No!" Link shouted in anger as he watched Zelda's body shake in another seizure. He ran faster, and crossed the small bridge between the way to Kakariko Village to Hyrule.

"Pitiful Zelda, just pitiful. You were not meant to hold a piece of the Triforce," Devika created another energy field, "which is why I am taking it."

This energy field was a purple color, and it was pulsing with dark magic.

Once it hit Zelda, it brought her body to its knees, sapping all of her powers as it stole her piece of the Triforce.

Link reached Zelda, and unsheathed his sword.

"Don't." Zelda said in a deeply pained voice.

"What?" He asked, his voice still angry.

"Don't touch me. Devika will steal your piece too."

Link's eyes widened as he realized what Devika was doing to Zelda. He turned to her, his sword ready.

"Let her go!" He demanded.

Devika laughed once more, and lowered her hands.

Zelda's body gave out a tired sigh, and then collapsed in a heap to the ground.

Link took one look at Zelda's broken body, and turned back to Devika, his eyes burning with hatred.

But as he ran at Devika, she stepped back onto the draw bridge, shouting to raise it up.

"No!" Link shouted as the draw bridge was raised, and Devika waved as she dropped back inside of the walls.

He dropped his sword, and pounded the draw bridge with his fists, roaring and screaming in rage.

Link dropped to his knees, his hands resting against the wood.

He wanted to help, but as long as he was shut out, he couldn't get in.

"Link?" A small voice asked.

Link got to his feet, and turned to see Zelda slowly standing, her knees still shaking.

He went to her, and laid his hand on her waist, while the other held her shoulder.

"Zelda…I don't have a blue potion with me." He choked out.

"It's okay…I'm okay." She managed to say before her knees buckled.


	11. The Kokiri

Chapter 10

Link caught Zelda before she could hit the ground, his heart pounding fiercely against his rib cage.

"Zelda, stay with me." He pleaded in a deep, shaky voice.

"I'm just weak is all." She whispered, raising her hand to his cheek.

In the distance, Epona whinnied, and Link looked up to see her trotting towards them, shaking out her mane.

She stopped near the couple, and nudged Link's shoulder playfully as he held Zelda bridal style in his arms.

"If I can get you to the Kokiri Forest, I can get you a blue potion there." He looked down at Zelda, holding her gaze in his eyes.

She nodded, and leaned the side of her face against Link's shoulder, letting out a shuddering sigh.

Link took one last look at the draw bridge, his anger rising as Zelda's pain worsened.

He carefully set her in the front of the saddle, and got in behind her. On hand gripped Epona's reigns, while his other arm slinked around Zelda's tiny waist.

"Just hold on." He whispered before sending Epona towards the forest.

The smell of death filled Link's lungs, and he began to notice how different the fields of Hyrule looked.

Blood stains hugged the once green grass, each stain bigger then the next.

Smoke blocked out the sun, and made it look as though it were night, while also filling the air with a horrible stench.

Hooves thundering behind Link made him stop, and he turned to see three Gerudos on horseback behind him, pulling bows out.

Link cursed quietly to himself, and pushed Epona harder.

"What is it Link?" Zelda asked softly, turning her head slightly.

"Zelda, if I gave you my bow, would you be able to shoot?" Link asked, reaching inside of his tunic.

Zelda's eyes widened.

"I don't know…I've seen Impa do it before…"

"Here." Link handed her his bow, and his quiver.

Zelda looked at the arrows, and then back up at Link.

He saw the worry in her eyes, and planted a kiss on the top of her head, still steering Epona.

"You can do it, I know you can."

Zelda nodded when she saw the courage in Link's eyes, and turned carefully in the saddle so that her chest was pressed up against his.

With the movement of the horse, Zelda had difficulty getting the arrow into place, but once she had, she turned her attention to the Gerudos.

An arrow hit Link's shield, which was attached to his back.

He jumped a little, and looked over at Zelda's frightened face, making sure that she was safe.

Zelda closed her eyes, trying to remember watching Impa use her bow in the courtyard. Why hadn't Zelda asked her to teach her to use one?

Another arrow hit Link's shield, and Zelda opened her eyes, knowing that if she didn't at least try, her and Link would be killed.

She aimed at a Gerudo, and let the arrow loose.

The Gerudo cried in pain as the arrow hit her in the chest, and she clutched it in agony before falling from her horse.

Zelda bit her lip to keep from crying when the other horses toppled the dying Gerudo, and quickly got another arrow as one flew past her head.

"Aim for their horses. The Gerudos are too small of targets, but if their horses are injured, they'll have to stop." Link whispered.

Zelda nodded, and let another arrow fly, and watched as it lodged itself inside of one of the horse's legs.

It whinnied in pain, and reared up, causing the rider to fall backwards.

Link breathed a sigh of relief when Epona neared the forest. He knew that the Gerudos wouldn't follow him inside, and so he led Epona inside.

He heard the Gerudos shout in frustration, and leaped off of Epona as soon as they rounded the corner.

"Zelda…" Link stopped as Zelda began to slip off the saddle.

He cursed loudly as he caught her, and hurried inside, leaving Epona to rest.

The wind wasn't as harsh inside of the Kokiri Forest, and Link embraced the sudden warmth as he ran in, holding Zelda as close to him as possible.

"Link?" Saria asked, coming out of her house.

"Saria, I need a blue potion!" He exclaimed, stopping in front of the little girl.

Saria saw Zelda's pale form in Link's arms, and her eyes widened.

"Wait here." She muttered, and ran back inside.

While he waited, Link shook Zelda, trying to wake her up.

"Zelda, wake up, please." He got in her face, and breathed on her a few times, hoping that she would wake up.

When her eyes stayed closed, Link laid her on the ground, and tilted her head back. Her lips were closed tightly, and so he gently opened her mouth as Saria flew back outside, holding a blue potion in her hands.

"Here Link." She shoved it into his hand, and kneeled down next to Zelda.

Link threw the cork over his shoulder, and held the tip of the bottle to Zelda's mouth, and led a little bit slide in.

Zelda's eyes flew open, and she sat up, coughing up the potion. Link hit her back several times as she choked it up, and fell back in exhaustion.

"Zelda, can you swallow this?" He asked.

"Yes." She said in a raspy voice.

Saria helped her into a sitting position, and Link held the bottle to her lips.

"Ready?" He asked gently.

When she nodded, Link tilted the bottle forward, and watched as Zelda slowly drank the whole bottle.

Once she had sat for a moment, the potion took effect, and her skin regained its color, and the pain was erased from her face.

"Are you alright?" Link asked, helping Zelda to her feet.

"Devika took my piece of the Triforce." Zelda showed Link the back of her hand.

"Does she know about my piece?"

Zelda shook her head, and her hands went back to her sides.

"I don't think so. If she gets your piece, she'll be hard to defeat."

Link nodded in agreement, and turned his attention to Saria as she stood there, watching the couple.

"Saria, we need an audience with the Great Deku Tree."

"I'll ask Mido." Saria smiled, and toddled off.

In those seven years, the Great Deku Shrub had grown into a tree, and became the new guardian of the Kokiri.

"Link," he looked up to see Zelda's eyes filling with tears, "what if the Kokiri won't help either?"

"Zelda, I promise you that we will defeat the Gerudos." Link held her face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that had escaped her eyes.

Her bottom lip quivered, and Link bit his own lip. He hated when Zelda cried, it always tore him up inside.

Link pulled Zelda against him, his arms wrapped tightly around her as she cried into his shoulder.

He buried his face in her hair, whispering soothing words as she continued to cry.

A few Kokiri looked genuinely worried as they passed and saw Link holding Zelda, but Link waved them away when they stopped to see if they needed help.

"Link," Zelda pulled back but stayed in Link's arms, "I want you to teach me to fight."

"Are you sure?" He asked, wiping her damp cheeks.

She nodded.

"Back there, we could have died. I want you to teach me to use a bow and a sword."

Link was a bit hesitant. If he taught Zelda to fight, then she would want to fight, and if he lost her in battle…

"Alright Zelda, we can start training first thing tomorrow. Now, we need to see the Great Deku Tree."


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey so I went to Chicago and I'm still settling back in so hopefully I can get some chapters up soon!


	13. The Great Deku Tree

Chapter 11

Link looked over at Zelda's sleeping form next to him. She was turned away from him, her naked shoulder blades exposed in the cool, night air.

He carefully tucked the blankets tightly around her, and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

She sighed in her sleep, and nuzzled the pillow with her face. She continued mumbling, and Link laughed softly to himself.

He got out of bed, and slipped on his underclothes. He then sat down to pull on his boots, blushing slightly when he saw Zelda's underclothes lying near them.

As he continued getting dressed, the day's events came rushing back to him…

FLASHBACK

The Great Deku Tree was pleased to see Link and Zelda, although the circumstances as to why they were there wasn't very good.

"Link, you've returned." He spoke in his hushed voice, a voice that sounded like the wind, like the birds chirping in the early morning hours.

"Yes I have. I've also brought Zelda with me." Link bowed his head, as did Zelda, who stood next to him.

She was still a bit shaken from the incident with the Gerudos, but plastered a smile to her face, even in her excruciating emotional pain.

"It's good to see you Princess Zelda."

Zelda lifted her eyes to the Great Deku Tree, and Link watched her from the corner of his eyes, captivated by her beauty.

Her golden hair shined brightly in the sunlight, and blew in the gentle breeze. The color set off her beautiful blue eyes, an unreal shade of blue. Although they were filled with sadness, her eyes were like those described in fairy tales.

Somehow, she managed to make Link's Goron tunic look like the latest fashion trend. Although it was a bit baggy, her womanly curves were clear for all to see. On her feet were a pair of boots Link had found for her in a trunk in his tree house.

Link stared in awe, wondering how he could have received the love of such a wondrous and beautiful creature.

"Great Deku Tree, we come to ask of the assistance of the Kokiri. We ask that any that are willing and able to fight join Link and I to reclaim the kingdom and restore the peace." Zelda's soft yet strong willed voice brought Link from his daydreaming.

Link stared ahead at the Great Deku Tree, praying silently that this father figure would pull through for he and Zelda.

"My dear Princess Zelda, I am only guardian of the forest. The Kokiri are free to decide for themselves if they wish to fight."

Zelda's smile became real at the Great Deku Tree's words.

"Thank you Great Deku Tree." She bowed her head once more.

"Now go and do what you must."

Link raised his head to see Zelda already leaving. He followed her, watching her walk slowly through the tall grass.

As she stumbled, Link reached out and took a firm hold of her arm.

"Rest a minute Zelda," he urged her worriedly, "you are weak from thirst and hunger."

"Then let's eat and drink."

END OF FLASHBACK

Link finished dressing, and glanced once more at the woman sleeping in his bed.

She was so tired, yet so driven to do what she needed to. Her country and her duty came even before her own health.

Link feared that she would grow ill if she continued to push herself any harder. But he knew in his heart that Zelda wouldn't rest until she restored peace to Hyrule.

Outside, everything was still and quiet. The Kokiri were all in their houses, sleeping.

Link sighed, remembering how easy life had been as a child. As a child, he was free to frolic all day with Saria and Navi. He would spend his days playing in the tall grass, practicing his sword fighting skills and playing little games with friends.

Now, he was fighting enemies left and right. His days were spent shedding blood, while the Kokiri lived their lives happily.

Some days, he envied them. But when he was with Zelda, or when he saved a town, he realized just how lucky he was…

FLASHBACK

Link and Zelda felt stronger once they had eaten and had quenched their thirst.

The sun was setting, and the sky began changing colors. From the Kokiri Forest, none of the smoke could be seen. There was only beautiful skies and gorgeous sunsets.

Link had his arms wrapped around Zelda as the two sat on the edge of the tree house, looking up at the sky.

The announcement had been made to the Kokiri after the couple had regained their lost strength.

Almost all of the Kokiri were more than willing to fight. Mido had bragged to everyone that he would kill the most Gerudos, while Saria told him what a foolish boy he was…and that she would be the one to kill the most Gerudos.

The enthusiasm had been encouraging, but Zelda was still worried.

"Link…is this wrong? Asking children to fight?" She asked as her head rested on Link's shoulder.

"Zelda, if they didn't want to fight, they would have declined. The Kokiri are more than capable of taking care of themselves." Link assured her.

"I just can't help thinking that I'm taking away a piece of their childhood. When I have children, I don't want them to worry about war and evil."

Link held Zelda closer, and rested his cheek against the top of her head.

"And these children, how many are you talking about?"

She cracked a smile.

"I want one boy and one girl. I want my son to be strong and courageous, just like his father."

Although Zelda hadn't said who her son's father would be, Link knew that she had meant him.

"And I want my daughter," Link cleared his throat, "to be beautiful like her mother."

In a flash, Zelda had gently freed herself from Link's arms, and captured his lips with hers. Link, although surprised, kissed her back, running his fingers through her long hair.

Zelda gently got on top of Link, pressing her body against his. He wrapped an arm around her delicate waist, crushing their pelvises together.

He kissed her neck, and she moaned softly in response.

"Make love to me." She whispered suddenly.

He looked deeply into her eyes, studying the seriousness reflected in them.

It was death for commoners to make love to royalty, but Link loved Zelda too much to care. He knew that she loved him in return, and so he picked her up, and carried her into the tree house where their passion was unleashed.

END OF FLASHBACK

A sound behind Link drove him to unsheathe his sword. Without even looking, he turned, and thrust the sword to the neck of the figure behind him.

Zelda gasped as the tip of the sword touched her neck, and Link's eyes went wide. He quickly sheathed his sword.

"Zelda…I'm sorry." He apologized.

She nodded, still flustered. But she masked it well, and came to stand next to Link.

He realized that she was still naked, but she had wrapped her body in his bed sheets. Her hair was messy and tangled, and her eye makeup was smudged, but she looked wonderful.

"You need to sleep Zelda," Link wrapped his arms around her, "I don't want you to be ill."

"You should be sleeping too." She pointed out, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

He sighed, and kissed the top of her head.

"Did I wake you?" He questioned suddenly.

"No." She whispered.

Another moment of silent passed between the couple as they stood, wrapped in each other's arms. The two didn't know it, but they were both wishing the same thing at the same time – that the moment would never end.

"Come." Link picked Zelda up, and carried her back inside.

"Link," she said as he laid her in bed, "I can walk."

"I know." He smiled, and laid next to her, holding her close to him.

She rested her head on his chest, and sighed heavily.

"I love you."

Link soaked in her heavenly words, and sighed as well.  
"I love you too."

Once Link was sure Zelda had fallen asleep, he closed his eyes and fell asleep too.


	14. Practice

Chapter 12

The sun peeked through the canopy of trees, shedding light upon the green earth below. The wind was also calm in the Lost Woods, and Link and Zelda were grateful for that.

Two and a half weeks had passed since the Kokiri were told that any willing and able could join Link, Zelda, and Nabooru in their battle against the Gerudos.

Link had grown worried when he hadn't heard from Nabooru, but convinced himself that she would soon find him and Zelda, with news that the Gorons would assist them.

If the Gorons didn't assist them, Link feared that Zelda would fall back into her depression, and he couldn't bear to see her so upset. But with Darunia as their leader, Link was hopeful that the Gorons would be more than happy to help.

Link ducked beneath Zelda's blade, and rolled into her, slashing out. The swords were blunt, and so Link wasn't worried about actually nicking or stabbing his love. He had promised the shopkeeper who sold him the swords, that if she was harmed in any way by them, he would wring his neck.

"Keep your balance." Link commanded softly as Zelda back flipped unsteadily away from his sword.

She landed on her feet, and her arms flailed only a little as she did so. She was quick to jump at Link, swinging her sword.

Link had found that Zelda adapted quickly to the bow, however, her swordsmanship needed serious work.

"Always be aware of the other blade." He instructed, poking her chest lightly with the tip of his blade.

Zelda looked fiercely upon him, and used her sword to knock his away from her. She then lashed out violently at him, but he was quick to meet her sword halfway.

Their blades shook, and Zelda remembered her showdown with Devika. A burning sensation rolled through her, and she dropped to her knees.

"Zelda." Link kneeled in front of her, and attempted to take the sword from her shaking hand.

She swiped at him.

"No, keep going." She demanded.

"What is it?" Link asked as they fought their way around a tree.

"My body is going through withdrawal," Zelda rolled beneath Link's blade, "from not having my piece of the Triforce."

"Will you be alright?" He asked worriedly, jumping sideways to miss her attack.

"In time."

She wiped her forehead with her free hand, and ran after Link as he traveled through the Lost Woods.

She giggled, and he grinned back at her.

He hadn't heard her giggle in quite some time, and when she did, it warmed his heart. As long as Zelda was happy, so was he.

Link suddenly turned, hoping to throw her off, but saw that she was gone.

"Zelda?" He asked, looking around.

Panic rose up in him, and he felt as though warm, yet cold water had been dropped on him, and it was dripping down his body.

"Zelda!"

Suddenly, she jumped from a tree, and landed on Link with a thud.

He looked up to see either knee on either side of his head, and her sword was pointed at his throat.

Link raised an eyebrow as he snuck a peek up her dress.

"Yield." She said, staring into Link's eyes.

He grabbed her blade, and thrust it away from his throat, and leaned up, his lips meeting hers.

His hand gently went up her dress, and squeezed her hip lovingly.

She laughed in his mouth, and tried to pull away, but he rolled over, and now she was the one pinned to the ground.

He kissed her neck as his hands went to her waist, holding her still. The scent of her skin was that of the forest, and he liked it.

"Link." Zelda said softly as he kissed her neck again.

He didn't answer, but continued to kiss down to her collar bone, where he pulled down her dress slightly to kiss the skin above her breasts.

"Link." Zelda moaned, her fingers tangling in his hair.

She threw off his hood, and pulled his head down to rest on her shoulder. She then moved her hands down his back, feeling his muscles while lightly scratching at his tunic.

"Zelda." Link breathed against her shoulder.

His body tensed as her hands stopped on his hips. She first pulled them down to hers gently, but then crushed them together. She could feel him against her, and she smirked to know that she did that to him.

"Ahem." A voice interrupted the couple.

Link, blunt sword ready, sat up to see who dared to intrude on him and Zelda.

"Saria, what is it?" He asked, a hint of anger to his voice.

"We're all gathering at the Great Deku Tree for a small feast, and we were wondering if Zelda would address us."

"For what purpose Saria?" Zelda sat up, her cheeks on fire.

"For hope, and to encourage us. We're all a little frightened." Saria admitted, looking at her feet.

"As well we should be."

Saria smiled, and looked back up at Zelda.

"So you will?"

"Of course." Zelda smiled brightly at her.

"I'll announce it to everyone. Goodbye you two!" Saria smiled evilly, and ran off, giggling.

Link looked back at Zelda.

"Are you sure you can do it?" He asked, stroking her cheek.

"Yes Link. Perhaps doing this will help me as well." She crawled close to Link, and he wrapped his arms around her.

Her face was in the crook of his neck, her hand against his broad shoulder.

_I only pray that my speech will bring me hope, as well as the Kokiri._ Zelda thought.

* * *

The Kokiri ran around like the children they were, dancing and laughing.

A long table was set up, where different foods were served. A few of the children had brought their instruments, and were playing fun songs for dancing and singing.

Link himself sat in a chair at the table, a dagger in his hand. He tapped it on the table as he watched the Kokiri. He had grown up with them, and he might have to see some of them die.

He looked over to where Zelda stood with Saria. She was talking to the little girl, her face bright and happy.

She was wearing a mahogany colored, sleeveless dress. It was a commoner dress, but it was beautiful on her all the same. Her hair was tied back, and hung limply down her back.

When Saria excused herself, Link watched Zelda slowly walk out of the Great Deku Tree's shrine. He was quick to follow quietly.

She stopped at the moat, and kneeled down in front of it. She dipped her hand into the water, and let her fingers dance around in it.

All the while she hummed her lullaby to herself.

Link longed to know what she was thinking as he stood, watching her intently. He wondered if they were good or bad thoughts.

She suddenly shuddered, and Link stood straight up, and went to kneel beside her.

"Cold?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her delicate shoulders.

She was startled, but offered a weak smile.

"No, just thinking."

"About what?"

Zelda sighed, and looked away. Her eyes scanned the empty houses, and the watch tower set up in the middle of them all.

"About the battle, and about my father."

Link nodded, and pulled her closer.

"I'm here for you." He whispered, burying his chin into her hair.

"I know, and I love you for that."

Link was just about to suggest heading back when all of a sudden, a figure dropped down in front of the couple.

Instinctively, Link pulled out his sword, and stood in front of Zelda, who had stood as well.

"Who are you?" He growled.

The figure pulled back the hood of the cloak, and smiled.

"I told you I'd find you."

"Nabooru?"


	15. To Termina

Chapter 13

Nabooru had seated herself, and poured a glass of wine for herself as Link and Zelda fussed over her.

"What news do you bring Nabooru?" Link asked, standing on the other side of the table. He stared her down as she sipped her wine.

She looked up from the goblet, and smiled at Link.

"All in good time." She said softly.

Zelda sat in the chair next to Nabooru, and placed her hand on Nabooru's. She caught her glance, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Please, please tell me." She whispered.

The pain was clear in her tone, even though her voice was nearly drowned out by the sound of laughter and dancing.

Nabooru continued to stare at Zelda, and turned in her seat towards her.

"Darunia is training troops as we speak." She stopped momentarily as Zelda's lower lip quivered, and her eyes filled with tears. "And-"

The sound of an ocarina being played brought the three from their conversation, and they looked up to see Saria standing at the head of the table.

She smiled warmly towards Zelda, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She then looked around at the rest of the Kokiri, her smile widening.

"I'd like all of you to listen up while Princess Zelda of Hyrule addresses we Kokiri. Her strong words will surely encourage us to battle."

Zelda blinked repeatedly, trying to hide her tears. She ignored Link's worried gaze, and stood up. Everyone applauded for her as she slowly made her way to Saria's side.

"Thank you Saria." Zelda nodded to the little girl as she skipped away.

Zelda looked out at the Kokiri, searching every tiny face for fear. Each face was smiling back at her, eager to hear what she had to say.

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes before speaking.

"Going into battle…is a very frightening thing. You never know when your next breath will be your last, so you try to cherish each one you take. Your worry is for your life, as well as for those you care for."

She opened her eyes, looking directly at Link. He was looking back at her, his hands firmly grasping the chair beside him as he stood. He was worried for her.

"But going into battle is also a joyous thing. During the battle, it's anything but joyous, but once it's over, peace is restored. People begin to rebuild their lives, and they won't have to worry about the evil that once plagued them.

When I go to battle, I am going to march in with my head held high. Although I am frightened, I know that by going into battle, I'm protecting Hyrule," Zelda offered a smile to Link, "and those I love."

Nabooru stood suddenly, and lifted her goblet.

"Here, here!" She shouted, a grin spread across her tanned face.

The Kokiri followed the young woman's example, and raised their glasses to Zelda as well. They cheered as she made her way quickly to Link's side, red staining her cheeks.

Before Link could tell Zelda how wonderful she had been, Nabooru jumped over the table in between the two, her once happy face now solemn.

"Very touching speech Princess Zelda, but I must cut compliments short," Nabooru eyed the exit, "follow me."

Link and Zelda looked quizzically at each other before following Nabooru.

Link wondered if Nabooru had lied to he and Zelda about the Gorons deciding to help fight, but pushed the idea aside quickly. He knew that Nabooru wouldn't be so insensitive to Zelda.

The three finally stopped near the watch tower. Nabooru spun around so quickly that Link and Zelda nearly fell backwards. She apologized with her eyes.

"The hunt for the sacred items has already begun I'm afraid. Devika has already obtained the helmet of Kin." Nabooru looked mournfully upon the couple.

Zelda's mouth dropped open.

"D-did you meet the Gerudos there?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Nabooru nodded, a sad smile on her face.

"Apparently we were not successful. A handful of Gorons were slaughtered…including Darunia's son, Link."

Zelda gasped, and Link looked sadly at Nabooru.

"How is Darunia?" Link asked quietly as Zelda took hold of his hand.

"He's very angry, but he's coping I guess." Nabooru looked away for a moment, but then snapped her head back up. "We must stop Devika from obtaining the other items or we will never win."

Link nodded in agreement.

"When will we begin?"

Nabooru bit her lip, and looked from Link to Zelda.

"Well it won't really be _we_."

"What do you mean?"

A silence settled in upon the three young adults. The only sound that could be heard was that of the soft breeze and the distant sound of children.

"The shield of Mamoru and the scabbard of Hiroshi lie at Termina, but in two different places. The shield is hidden somewhere in the Great Bay, while the scabbard lies somewhere in the mountains.

If we wish to find them, we must…split up."

"Split up?" Zelda asked, her hand falling limply from Link's.

"Yes. I was thinking that Link could take the Kokiri with him to the Great Bay, while you and I could take the Gorons to the mountains."

Link blinked a few times, still trying to process what he had just heard.

"How did you know the Zoras declined?"

Nabooru smiled.

"It was just a guess."

"When do we leave for Termina?" Link asked, assuming Zelda was having trouble finding her voice.

"I was hoping tomorrow." Nabooru admitted with a tired sigh.

"I'll announce it to the Kokiri." He said, squeezing Zelda's shoulder comfortingly before turning back.

Once Zelda couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, she looked up from the ground which had captured her interest in the past few minutes.

"I have but one request." She said weakly.

"Anything Princess." Nabooru laid a hand gently on Zelda's shaking shoulder.

"Messengers. I want a messenger to go back and forth between the bay and the mountains, so that we know we're okay." She swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat.

Nabooru nodded, and felt pity for the young girl standing before her. Her father's kingdom had been overthrown, she didn't know if he was alive, and now she was being separated from her love.

"Nabooru."

She looked up suddenly.

"Yes Princess?"

Zelda lifted the back of her hand, and Nabooru gasped as she searched for the symbol of the Triforce.

"Devika took my piece."

* * *

The morning came far too quickly for the couple as they each silently dressed and equipped themselves.

Zelda sheathed her sword, a present from Link. She tucked her bow inside of her tunic, _Link's_ Goron tunic, and made sure her quiver was full before slipping it on. Her Hylian shield was ready on her back.

Link looked up to see her tying her hair back in the same way she had the night before. She looked like a real warrior, standing in the open doorway, the sun shining down upon her.

Epona whinnied outside, and Link stood straight, heading for the doorway.

"I wish you had a horse Zelda." He said softly, holding her arms from behind.

"I can travel fine on foot." She argued gently.

Link spun Zelda around to face him, and offered her a crooked smile. He didn't know what else to do, so he just scratched the back of his neck.

"To Termina then?"

Zelda sighed heavily, and nodded.

"To Termina."


	16. Goodbyes

Chapter 14

Link steered Epona through the mist, remembering his first time in the forest. He had been riding Epona, when two faeries had startled him.

When he had awoken, a strange imp wearing a mask had been playing with his ocarina. The ocarina Zelda had given to him.

That had been Link's first adventure after slaying Ganondorf. That had been after he had found his Princess once again…

FLASHBACK

It was very hot that day. The sun was beating down unmercifully on Hyrule, and not a cloud was in sight to provide any source of shade.

Even though he was hot and sticky, Link was determined to find her.

Ever since he had awoken as a ten year old again, Link was determined to find Princess Zelda. He had fallen so hopelessly in love with her that it hurt. Every time he thought of her, his chest would tighten.

At ten years old, he wondered how he could have those feelings. He had doubted that after returning to the past that he would still be in love with Princess Zelda.

He was wrong.

He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep. All he could do was daydream about Princess Zelda, and remember the small moments they had had together.

Link smirked as he made his way easily past the guards. Even after the time he had spent away, he could still manage.

He put his blade away, and tiptoed across the cobblestone walkway. He dared not breathe as he watched the beautiful, young girl from the shadows.

She sat upon an oddly shaped rock near a pond, playing with a flower. Her eyes were closed as she continued playing with the petals, humming softly. Her golden locks were in a messy bun on the back of her head, a few strands sticking to her neck and cheeks.

She was dressed in only her underclothes, which were an off white color. Her fragile looking skin seemed to blend in with them. Her feet were bare, her toes kissing the water.

Link cleared his throat softly, and then took a small step.

Princess Zelda immediately turned, standing as she did so.

"Who are you?" She spat nervously.

At once, Link stepped from the shadows, eyeing her shyly.

"It's me Princess Zelda. It's Link."

Once the words left his mouth, the Triforce on the back of his hand glowed. The one on the back of Princess Zelda's did so too.

"Link." She gasped, clutching her chest.

Before Link could say anything else, the Princess fainted into the pond, a soft sigh escaping her body as she did so.

"Princess!" Link cried, rushing to her side.

He lifted her head, and used his other arm to loop around her delicate waist. Her eyelids twitched, and Link breathed a sigh of relief as her beautiful, blue eyes opened.

"L-Link…is it really you?" She breathed, touching his cheek.

"Yes Princess, it really is me." He answered, his cheeks turning red as she touched him.

Princess Zelda smiled.

"Please Link, call me Zelda."

Link smiled back at her before helping the girl to her feet.

"Zelda."

END OF FLASHBACK

Link looked down at Zelda.

She was asleep, her face resting softly against the crook of his neck. Her breathing was deep and even as she slept. Her arms were wrapped loosely around Link's waist, while he had one of his own arms around her waist.

He gently kissed the top of her head before returning his eyes to the forest ahead of him.

Nabooru was behind him, leading the Kokiri. Link was the only one with a horse, and although he offered letting others ride, they all insisted he and Zelda ride.

Zelda suddenly tightened her hold around Link's waist.

At first he though she was awake, but then she started mumbling incoherently. Link tried to make out her words, but she then began speaking louder.

"Link…no. Don't…don't leave me. Don't leave me Link." She whimpered.

His face saddened, and he felt guilty for having to separate himself from her. Everyone Zelda loved was already separated from her, and now, he was leaving too.

She thrashed around, and Link found it difficult to steer Epona as she did so.

He held up the hand that had held Epona's reigns, and called for everyone to stop and rest for awhile.

Once he heard the footsteps stop, he turned his attention back to Zelda.

"Zelda." He murmured into her hair.

He kept repeating her name in a very soothing way, his arms wrapped around her. Soon, Zelda awoke.

"Restless sleep?" Link asked softly as her eyes flickered up to meet his.

She nodded, and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Tell me." He pressed his cheek against the side of her head.

"It was horrible Link. We were in the middle of battle, and I was suddenly trapped by a pack of Gerudos. My weapons were gone, and so I called to you, but you didn't come. They killed me." She muttered into his tunic.

"It was only a dream my Zelda." He whispered.

She turned her head slightly, but Link kept his cheek against her head.

"And if it wasn't?"

"It was." He argued sternly.

He wouldn't accept Zelda dying. If she died, he would die along with her.

* * *

Everyone had to get used to the harsh winds once more, and by daybreak, they were pretty much numb to it.

As Link spotted Termina, his heart sunk with grief. He would part with Zelda soon, and he didn't know if he could leave her.

Link also spotted a fair sized huddle of brown figures. His face brightened a little when he saw the Gorons. It had been awhile since he had visited them.

Once he reached them, Link hopped off of Epona and went to Darunia.

Usually he fought the backbreaking hugs, but this time, Link embraced it. Darunia seemed to hug Link twice as hard.

"How are you Sworn Brother?" Darunia asked in his deep voice.

"Fine." Link squeaked, cracking his neck.

Darunia chuckled, and smiled when he saw Zelda walking towards them.

"Ah, Princess Zelda," he gave her a quick hug, "as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you Darunia." Zelda smiled, and Darunia seemed to understand that she meant more than just for the compliment.

"Anything for you Princess. Now, Link…I wish to go over plans with you." Darunia put his arm around Link, and led him away.

Zelda turned to face Nabooru and the Kokiri as they walked up.

"Let's rest a moment before heading out." She offered a weak looking smile, and sat down near Epona.

Saria sat next to Zelda, and grabbed her hand.

"Everything will be okay." She assured Zelda.

"I hope so Saria."

"It will be. Peace will return to Hyrule before you know it."

Zelda smiled, instantly warmed by the little girl's confidence.

"Thank you Saria."

Once everyone had rested up, Zelda went to confer the plans with Nabooru. They studied maps, picking the best routes to take and when to make their stops.

She felt a little more confident. The journey would last a week at the most, and then she would be with Link again.

Zelda looked up and realized that the Kokiri were already headed towards the bay. She could see Epona and it's solemn rider leading them.

"Hang on Nabooru." She muttered, and ran as fast as she could after the Kokiri.

"Zelda?" Saria asked, watching her run past.

At the sound of his love's name, Link turned in the saddle to see Zelda pushing through the Kokiri towards him.

He jumped down and ran to her, meeting her halfway in a tight embrace.

"You didn't think you were leaving without saying goodbye," Zelda choked through her tears, "did you?"

Link grinned down at Zelda when he pulled back. He wiped away her tears, and grinned wider when she smiled.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to say goodbye."

"I don't."

Link cocked his head to the side, and was about to speak when Zelda pressed two fingers to his lips.

"I want you to say goodbye _for now_. This isn't forever."

Link kissed her fingers, and then captured her lips with his, earning a few snickers from the Kokiri.

When he pulled back, he held her face in his hands.

"Look at me Zelda." He ordered gently, staring into those blue orbs that rendered him breathless. "I will see you again soon."

She nodded, and he let go of her face.

"Until then, keep me update." He nodded to the messenger.

"I will, I promise. You do the same."

"Promise." He smiled, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before turning away.

Once he was in the saddle, he dare didn't turn back to watch Zelda disappear. He feared that if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave her.

Zelda fell to her knees as Epona led the Kokiri away, and she cried.


	17. Zora Mask

Chapter 15

By the time night had fallen, Link and the Kokiri had made it safely to the bay, and had set up camp near the waterfall where the beavers lived.

Epona whinnied, throwing around her mane as she stood a little ways away from the hustle and bustle of the Kokiri. She was ready to keep going, but everyone else was tired. The Kokiri weren't used to leaving their forest.

"Hand me that blanket will you Mido?" Saria asked as she sat next to him on a log. She was very cold in her green dress.

"Why should I?" He asked, already leaning over to get the blanket for her.

Mido was mean to everyone except Saria, although he teased her constantly. Saria knew he just didn't want to let his guard down, because then everyone would think he was a big softie.

"Because if I freeze, I'll come back from the dead to haunt you."

Mido grinned, and laid the blanket across her lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, and when she did, Mido tensed.

"Don't worry, everyone else is asleep." Saria grumbled.

With a sigh, he hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close. He felt warmer instantly, and smiled.

"So…so where is this sacred item anyway?" He asked when silence settled in.

Saria laughed at his awkwardness.

"Somewhere at Pinnacle Rock I believe. Link says that because we can't breathe underwater, we have to wear Zora tunics."

"Zora tunics?"  
"They help you breathe underwater." Saria explained.

"So that should take a day right? Then why are we here a week?"

"Well for a few reasons. One, because there are sea snakes at Pinnacle Rock. Two, because we can't all go out there at once, so it should take awhile. Third, because Link says we should pace ourselves."

"Saria?" Mido said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Saria breathed, tilting her face up towards his.

She hoped he was finally going to kiss her.

"Promise you'll stay by my side. I don't want you getting hurt."

Although disappointed, Saria plastered a smile onto her face and nodded.

"Sure Mido."

* * *

Link tossed and turned on his small mat. It wasn't because of the sand, or the wind, or the fact that his body hardly fit on the small mat. It was because he couldn't sleep without Zelda next to him.

_I told myself I wouldn't miss you,  
but I remembered,  
what it feels like beside you,  
I really miss your hair in my face,  
and the way your innocence tastes._

"Get a grip Link." He muttered to himself, opening his eyes to look up at the sky. The stars were twinkling in the black blanket above him.

"You slept without her beside you for almost seven years."

But Link knew better. Once he had Zelda, he couldn't just up and forget her. He knew he was headed for long, sleepless nights that week.

* * *

In the morning, Link was first to be up and around. He saddled Epona, and watched as all of the Kokiri slowly woke up.

Once he saw Kou getting up, Link went to him.

"Are you ready?" He asked, allowing the boy a few seconds to fully wake up.

"Yeah. I know my way and everything."

Link nodded, and he and Kou went to where Epona waited for them. Kou got up into the saddle by himself, and Link was able to rest assured that he would be okay.

"Tell Zelda that we made camp last night, and that we are heading to Pinnacle Rock today to begin our search." Link rummaged through his tunic and handed Kou a folded piece of paper. "Can you give her this as well?"

Kou nodded, and tucked the paper into his pocket.

"I'll try and be back by nightfall."

"Just be safe."

Link watched Kou ride Epona until they disappeared from sight.

"Link?"

He turned to see Saria standing behind him. She yawned and Link grinned.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Just a little."

"Me too."

Saria knew what he meant, and felt a pang of pity for him. But she knew Zelda would be fine.

"Which of us are you taking with you today?"

"Well I was thinking that I would take you, Mido, Kuro, and Mori. Is that alright with you guys?"

Saria nodded.

"Sure."

"Go and tell them to get ready," Link handed her a stack of blue tunics, "and to meet me by Mikau's grave in a few minutes."

Saria toddled off, and Link went to the rest of the Kokiri.

"Now we don't know when exactly Devika and the Gerudos are going to show up, so there's a possibility that they may find you all. If I'm gone, you will have to battle alone."

"We can do it Link." Maya insisted as she but her blonde hair into buns.

"I know you can. Just make sure that you're keeping a lookout, and that you all are properly equipped."

The Kokiri nodded in agreement, and began to set up watches while Link headed for Mikau's grave.

He remembered finding the nearly dead Zora, and dragging him to the shore. Somehow he had found the strength to play one final song for Link before dying.

He pulled out the Zora mask, remembering the events of the previous day…

FLASHBACK

"Wait here for me, I'll be back soon." Link told the Kokiri. "Saria is in charge while I'm gone."

He headed through the entrance, and looked around him. Nothing had changed in Clock Town, everything was still the same.

The carpenters were busy as usual, but stopped when they saw Link.

"If it isn't Link, the hero." One of them commented loudly, a grin on his face.

"Link? What are you doing back in Termina?"

"Perhaps we can speak later? I have something important to do." Link blushed when they called him the hero.

He quickly walked away, heading to East Clock Town and made his way to the Stock Pot Inn.

Almost instantly, a small girl ran right into Link. He steadied her, and smiled when he saw her purple hair. She was definitely Kafei and Anju's daughter.

"Sorry mister." She squeaked, looking up at him.

"No problem."

"What have I told you about running around inside?" A voice asked.

Link looked up and saw a very pregnant Anju standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips as she looked disapprovingly upon her daughter.

"It's no problem Anju." Link smiled, and watched the little girl skip towards her mom.

"Link? Is that you?" Anju's face brightened, and she walked towards him.

"It is."

"How are you? What brings you to Termina?" She smiled widely at him.

"There's trouble in Hyrule," Link looked around, "is Kafei here?"

"He had to run an errand, but he should be back soon. Come, we can wait for him in the kitchen." Anju turned and walked away.

Link followed, remembering meeting Anju in the kitchen to talk about Kafei when he had first traveled to Termina. He had been twelve years old.

"What trouble is Hyrule in Link?" Anju asked, leaning against the counter.

"The Gerudos have overthrown Hyrule, and their leader is threatening to take over the world."

Anju gasped, and touched her swollen stomach.

"But what about the Sages? What about the Triforce?"

Link smiled, a little pleased that Anju remembered his tales of Hyrule. He was glad she hadn't brought up Zelda. He remembered going on and on about her to Anju a lot as a young kid.

"The Sages have been stripped of their power by Devika. She has two pieces of the Triforce."

"Two pieces? But I thought you and Princess Zelda had pieces."

"Devika stole Zelda's piece." Link said mournfully, remembering how much pain she had been in.

Anju's face fell.

"I'm sorry Link. How is Princess Zelda?"

"She, Nabooru, and the Gorons have gone to the mountains."

Before Anju could question him again, Kafei waltzed into the kitchen carrying a bag. He looked at Anju, and then to Link. He did a double take.

"Link?" He asked, smiling.

"It is." Link nodded, blushing again.

"What brings you here Link?" Kafei asked, standing beside his wife.

"Kafei, do you remember how I gave you my masks after I left Termina?"

Kafei nodded.

"I need one of them."

"Of course Link. Follow me."

"It was nice seeing you Anju. Congratulations." Link nodded to her stomach as Anju gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you Link. Be careful."

Link nodded, and followed Kafei up the stairs and into he and Anju's room. Kafei went to a chest near their bed, and looked through it.

"Which one do you need Link?" He asked.

"My Zora mask."

"Ah." Kafei pulled out the mask, blowing the dust from it.

Link hadn't seen the mask in a while. He stared at it as Kafei handed it to him. Its black eyes were lifeless and a bit frightening. The skin was a greenish-white color.

"Are you leaving now?" Kafei asked.

"I must." Link sighed.

"Be careful Link."

"I will."

Kafei patted him on the shoulder, and the two went to the door.

"Angela, what are you doing?" Kafei asked as he watched his daughter playing with a wooden sword.

"Fighting." She answered, continuing her little dance around the room.

Link chuckled, and pulled from his tunic his old scabbard. He always carried it with him in case he would need it.

"Here," Link handed it to her, "a sword needs a resting place."

"Thanks mister." Angela smiled, and shoved her sword into the scabbard.

END OF FLASHBACK

Link looked down at the mask in his hands as the Kokiri who would be joining him walked up.

"We're ready Link." Saria told him.


	18. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews guys.

Okay so a few people have been telling me that Zelda's been a little wimpy. Give me a chance to explain myself.

Remember guys – Zelda has not seen Hyrule Castle for awhile, so she has no idea if her father is alive, if Impa is alive, or what anything looks like. She also just had her piece of the Triforce stolen from her.

I know Zelda is not usually wimpy, but with all of that crap on her shoulders, wouldn't you be upset if the only other person you loved was leaving…even if it was only for a week?


	19. Messages

Chapter 16

The wind wasn't as harsh in the mountains for some reason. Zelda was grateful for that as she walked with Darunia along a trail. She and Darunia had split up from Nabooru and the other Gorons to search for the scabbard if Hiroshi.

Darunia walked behind Zelda, his eyes searching for any source of danger. He remembered what Link had told him before they had split up…

FLASHBACK

"Darunia?" Link's voice was husky as he spoke.

Darunia turned to face him, and realized his breathing was heavier than it should be.

"Brother? What's wrong?" He stepped forward, but Link rushed towards him.

"Please," Link grabbed Darunia's shoulders, "promise me you'll stay by Zelda's side. Don't let her out of your sight. Promise me."

Darunia looked at Link's worried eyes and nodded.

"Anything Brother."

Link's breathing returned to normal, and he offered a lopsided smile.

"Thank you."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Princess Zelda, when should we stop to rest?" Darunia asked suddenly.

"I'm not tired, are you?" She turned her head slightly.

"No I'm fine."

Darunia towered over her, even though he stood behind her and a few feet away. He chuckled suddenly just looking down at her.

"What?" Zelda asked, turning to face him, a smile playing on her lips.

"Nothing Princess Zelda."

"Darunia," she rolled her eyes, "please call me Zelda."

Darunia smiled and nodded towards her.

"Alright then, Zelda."

Satisfied, she turned back around and continued walking up the dirt trail. Her feet didn't ache as much because she was wearing boots. If she had on heels, she would be dying.

"Darunia, I wanted to ask you about Link."

"Link?"

"Your son."

Darunia's face grew grim when she said the word 'son'. He was still angry about his son's death, and about the fact that he couldn't protect him.

He had seen his son's death, and had been a second too late to save him.

"What about him?"

"I wanted to ask how he died…if that's alright with you."

Darunia took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could almost see himself at Death Mountain again, battling the Gerudos.

"Link was impaled by one of the Gerudos' spears. I was making my way to his side to save him when he was stabbed. If I had been there a second earlier, he would still be alive."

Zelda wiped her tears away before turning back around to face him.

"I'm so sorry. I wish that there was another way that we could stop Devika from taking over."

"Zelda," Darunia quickened his pace to walk beside her, "you are a good leader. You will make a great queen some day."

"Sure I will. I can't even pull myself together to be away from Link for a week. I'm a mess, a crying mess."

Darunia put an arm around her shoulders, his giant hand gripping her arm gently.

"You aren't a mess. If you were a mess, you would have gone after Link and begged him not to leave. But you didn't. You're here and in a week you'll be with him again. Until then, I'm here for you."

Zelda smiled up at Darunia.

"Thank you Darunia. I'm so glad you're here."

"So am I."

That's when Zelda suddenly felt the burning sensation once again. Her whole body trembled, and Darunia looked at her with concern.

"Zelda?" He asked her.

"I'm just…don't worry." She breathed, her knees buckling.

Darunia kneeled down, his arm still around her shoulders. He looked down at her face, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Zelda, can you hear me?"

"I'm fine Darunia. My body is just going through withdrawal." She explained.

Darunia was about to question her further when he heard a horse in the distance. He laid Zelda down gently and got to his feet, ready to give his life for the young woman.

However when Darunia saw Epona trotting towards him, he smiled.

"Zelda, the messenger is here." He announced loudly.

"Kou?" She asked, slowly sitting up.

"Princess, are you alright?" Kou asked, climbing down from the saddle.

"I'm fine Kou. What news do you have?"

"Link told me to tell you that he is heading to Pinnacle Rock today with a few of the Kokiri to begin the search."

Zelda got to her feet and stood beside Darunia.

"Is that all?"

"No, Link gave me this to give to you." Kou brought a paper from his pocket, and handed it to her.

"Kou, tell Link that we have begun our search as well, and that we're fine." Darunia told the boy.

"I will."

Zelda, meanwhile, unfolded the paper and ready Link's message:

Zelda –

I can't sleep without you by my side. I miss you, and I pray to the Goddesses that you are safe and that you find the sacred item. I love you.

Link

"Kou," Zelda scribbled a reply on the same paper and handed it back to him, "give this to Link as well."

Kou nodded and shoved the paper back into his pocket.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yes. Have a safe trip back Kou." Zelda smiled, and watch Kou get back up onto the saddle and ride off.

"Are you alright to keep going?" Darunia asked Zelda once they could no longer hear Epona's hoof beats.

"I'm fine. Really."

Zelda straightened out Link's tunic and continued up the trail. She quickly gained more respect for Link, as she realized that carrying all of the weapons long distances took work.

The trail suddenly became narrow, and Zelda turned to Darunia.

"Just be careful up here." She warned, pointing to the narrow trail.

Darunia nodded, and watched as she carefully stepped around the bend. She kept close to the mountain, and seldom looked up from the ground.

He was just about to suggest finding an alternative route when Zelda lost her balance, and wobbled towards the edge.

Darunia grabbed Zelda before she could fall, and began rolling down the mountain. He held the woman's body close to his, protecting her from the ground.

When they reached the bottom, Darunia had a headache. He groaned, holding his spikes.

"Darunia, are you alright?" Zelda asked quietly, holding the bump on her forehead.

"Fine. You?"

"I'm alright."

Darunia went to stand up when the ground beneath him began to shake. Zelda let out a small shriek as the two fell through the ground and landed with an enormous thud.

* * *

Saria was exhausted by the time they reached shore. It had been a long day of fighting, and they had only killed two of the sea snakes. There were many more to go.

She collapsed onto the sand, breathing heavily.

Link was quick to pick the girl's body up, and carry her back to the campsite where the Kokiri continued their watches.

"Link?" Saria looked up at Link's face, and shuddered when she saw his lifeless eyes.

"Yeah Saria?"

"Your mask."

"Oh, sorry."

He set Saria down on her feet, and turned around to pull the mask off. A small cry of pain escaped as the flesh was torn away. Saria reached out to him, but he turned back to her.

"I'm fine Saria." He smiled.

"Is it alright if I go to sleep? I'm really tired." She yawned, proving her point.

"Of course. Get a good night's sleep."

He watched Saria drag herself over to her mat, and flop down on it. She fell asleep almost immediately.

Link sighed with relief. None of the Kokiri had been harmed or killed, at least for now.

The sound of Epona whinnying brought Link from his gratitude, and turned to see her galloping down the beach.

Kou stopped her a little ways away from the camp, and hurried over to Link.

"Darunia told me to tell you that they have begun their search too. And Princess Zelda," Kou handed him the paper, "gave me this."

"How is she Kou?" Link asked softly.

"She was lying on the ground when I got there." Kou watched Link's eyes go wide with horror. "But then she got up…but she looked weak."

"Withdrawal." Link whispered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Go to sleep for awhile Kou, and I'll give you the message in a few hours."

Kou nodded, and walked towards the camp.

Link opened the paper and read Zelda's message beneath his own:

Link –

I love you too. I pray that you are safe, and I hope that everything is alright with the Kokiri. Tell Saria hello for me.

Zelda


	20. Hiroshi

Chapter 17

When Darunia came to, he remembered rolling down the mountain, and then the ground shaking, and then falling…

He sat up, nearly knocking heads with Zelda. She had woken before him, and was currently attempting to wrap Darunia's head in a piece of material from Link's tunic.

"Are you alright Zelda?" Darunia asked, a hand to his head.

"I'm fine, but you're hurt. Lie back." She insisted, gently pushing him back down.

He made no attempt to sit back up. His head felt like it weighed a few more pounds than it should, and he was pretty dizzy.

Zelda began wrapping his head again, covering the bump covering his left temple.

"Where are we?" Darunia asked suddenly, eyeing the gigantic, misshapen hole above him.

"We must have fallen into a cavern. Perhaps we'll find the scabbard here." Zelda said hopefully, tying the cloth. "How does that feel?"

"My head is killing me." He grinned, and sat up to meet Zelda's worried gaze.

"Maybe we should stop."

"Nonsense, unless _you_ need to."

She sighed, and got to her feet. Her shoulder ached from falling on it, but she brushed the pain away. She wanted to find the scabbard before Devika could.

The cavern had a drippy ceiling with random spikes rising from the ground. Zelda thanked the Goddesses that neither she nor Darunia hadn't fallen on one of them.

"Look," Darunia pointed, "a tunnel."

Sure enough, there was a nice sized tunnel in one of the cavern walls. It didn't look man made, so Zelda pushed away the thought that Devika and the Gerudos had already been there.

She led that way through the tunnel with Darunia followed close behind.

The walls in the tunnel dripped as well, and Zelda found herself shielding the top of her head.

"Any light ahead Zelda?" Darunia asked once they had been walking for a few minutes.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was getting tired. He knew that the bump on his head had a great deal of help in making him tired.

She stopped, and squinted. Her eyes picked up on a faint glow at the end of the tunnel, and she could see that the tunnel curved.

"Yes, yes there is." She murmured, touching the hilt of her sword.

Darunia noticed, and hurried to walk alongside Zelda.

The two made their way quietly to where the tunnel curved, leading into a small room. A torch hung on the wall, lit.

"Someone is here." Zelda whispered to Darunia.

There was no way that the torch could stay lit with the ceiling and walls dripping like that. Someone had recently been inside of that room. They could still be there.

"Let me go ahead inside." Darunia whispered back, stepping in front of Zelda.

"Be careful."

He nodded, and made his way cautiously inside of the room. He noticed another tunnel, as well as an altar made of wood a few feet away from him. On top of the altar was a chest.

"Darunia! Look out!" Zelda suddenly screamed.

Darunia felt himself being pushed out of the way, and slammed his head against the step leading up to the altar.

He groaned in pain, and turned over on his back to see Zelda fighting off three Gerudos, all equipped with spears.

Zelda was using her sword to fight them off, swinging it violently at the three women clad in purple. Her eyes were wild with anger.

Darunia wasted no more time in assisting her, and got to his feet. With ease, he grabbed two of the Gerudos and hurled them into the cavern wall. Their spears fell from their hands as they were picked up.

"Come to steal the treasure Princess?" The standing Gerudo asked, smiling evilly at her.

"We won't be stealing anything," Zelda twisted her arm and grabbed the spear, her face inches from the Gerudo's, "because it isn't yours."

The Gerudo kicked her to the ground, and she rolled away.

As Zelda went to reclaim her fallen sword, her arm wouldn't respond. In fact, it felt numb to her.

"Zelda!" Darunia called to her, grabbed the Gerudo before she could attack her. He deposited of her the same way he had the other two.

They all laid in an unconscious heap against the cavern wall.

"My arm…it's numb." She moaned.

Darunia kneeled by her side, and held her limp arm in his hands. He examined it, as well as her shoulder.

"You've dislocated your shoulder." He told her grimly.

"Dislocated?" She repeated, knowing what Darunia must do.

"I can fix it-"

"Do it Darunia. Just do it." She clenched her teeth, and closed her eyes tightly.

He took a deep breath, and gripped her shoulder with one hand. With the other, he took a firm hold of her arm.

With one movement, he snapped the arm back into place. The sound was sickening, and echoed through the cavern.

Zelda cried out in pain, tears stinging her eyes. But she refused to cry, instead she just kept her eyes tightly closed.

"I have to make you a sling." Darunia told her, wondering how in the world she kept her tears back.

He unwrapped his head, and used the cloth to make a sling for Zelda's arm.

"Can you walk?" He asked when her arm was securely wrapped.

"Yes, just…can you help me up." She asked in a tired voice.

Darunia gently pulled her to her feet, and then eyed the tunnel.

"Now for the scabbard." Zelda said suddenly, making her way to the step.

She touched the wooden altar, searching for any inscriptions or writings. When she found none, Zelda simply opened the chest.

A flash of light shot out from inside, engulfing the room. Darunia and Zelda shielded their eyes from it.

A soft voice seemed to be whispering incantations. The voice seemed to come from every corner of the room, as if it were omnipresent.

Suddenly, the room darkened once again, except for the glow from the torch. Zelda saw a scabbard had replaced the chest's place.

It was a navy blue color and it was covered in golden Triforce symbols. The name Hiroshi was scrawled down the side in gold cursive.

"We found it." She breathed, letting Darunia take the scabbard from the altar.

"I'm sure that if there are Gerudos here…then there are Gerudos fighting the others too." He said softly.

"We have to hurry." Zelda ran ahead of Darunia, heading into the other tunnel.

He followed after Zelda, and his heart sank when he saw that the tunnel ended not too long after it began. Another hold was made in the ceiling, only a lot smaller.

"How do we get out?" Zelda asked in a small voice.

"There's no way."

"Help! Someone!" Zelda screamed, beating against the cavern wall with her good fist. "Help!"

Darunia watched her scream until her voice became hoarse. She sank to her knees, looking up at the hole. No one was coming.

* * *

Night descended, and still no one had come.

Zelda had fallen asleep out of exhaustion against the cavern wall, her head tilted back against it. She was mumbling inaudible things as she slept.

Darunia watched her with care, looking away only to see if anyone was coming.

He was beginning to lose hope when he heard the sound of a horse whinnying. He knew it was Epona almost instantly.

"Kou! Kou!" He shouted.

A few moments later, the small boy's head appeared over the side of the hole.

"How'd you get down there?" He asked.

"No time to explain. Do you have a rope?"

Kou disappeared and then reappeared with a rope. He threw it over the side.

"You're lucky that Link has all of this stuff handy." Kou said, tying the rope to Epona's saddle.

Darunia went to Zelda's side.

"Wake up Zelda." He said loudly in her ear, feeling guilty for waking her.

"Link, stop it." She whispered, turning her head away from Darunia.

He chuckled, and carefully threw the woman over his shoulder, being cautious of her injured arm. He then grabbed onto the rope.

"Ready?" He asked Kou.

"Yeah."

It was difficult for Darunia to climb with Zelda over his shoulder, but understood that she was tired, so he didn't mind.

When he reached the top, Kou helped him out.

Darunia laid Zelda on the ground, and chuckled again as she mumbled again in her sleep.

"What news do you bring Kou?" He asked, turning back to the boy.

"Link said that none of the Kokiri are dead…but one got hurt today." Kou said quietly.

"Who?" Darunia asked in a concerned voice.

It took a moment for the boy to reply.

"Saria." He whispered.

"Saria?" Darunia thundered, thinking of the little girl he had grown to be very good friends with.

"Y-yes. She was injured fighting a sea snake. Link told her not to come because she had already gone, but she went anyways."

Darunia attempted to soften his face and his voice.

"Anything else?"

Kou shook his head sadly, and looked over at Zelda.

"Is she alright?" He asked, eyeing her sling.

"She's just sleeping." Darunia assured him.

"What message do you want me to bring to Link?"

"Give him this." Darunia handed Kou the scabbard, grinning. "Be careful with it."

"I will." Kou said, his eyes wide in wonderment.

The scabbard seemed to glow in the darkness around them.

Darunia watched as Kou rode away, and wondered how Saria was doing. He also wondered how Link was doing. Saria was one of his best friends.


	21. Saria

Chapter 18

Saria kicked the blanket off of her, and Link looked up from the sand. He had been watching over her all night.

Very quietly, he crawled to her side. Her face was blank because she was sleeping, but when she had been awake her face had been filled with pain.

Link covered the girl back up and gently kissed her forehead.

_Please live Saria._ He thought as he crawled back to his place.

Saria had gone against him, and had followed the group out to Pinnacle Rock. She was already exhausted from the day before, so fate wasn't really in her favor.

A sea snake had grabbed Saria in its teeth as she attempted to stab it. Link had been there to save her, but she was bleeding badly. The group was forced to retreat for the day.

Mido had been furious with Link when he had seen Saria's injuries.

Link looked over at the boy as he slept near Saria. He had told her he wouldn't leave her side until she was better, and he intended to keep his promise.

As the sun slowly rose, Link heard Epona not too far away.

He reluctantly turned from Saria's sleeping form to see Kou running towards him. He was breathing heavily.

Link shot to his feet, and met him half way.

"Kou, what is it? Are you hurt?" He grabbed his shoulders, shaking him a little when he didn't answer right away.

"Look." He gasped, handing holding the scabbard out.

Link stared at the scabbard as Kou held it out to him. He knew what it was, and was in awe of it.

"Hiroshi's scabbard." He breathed, taking it from Kou.

"Darunia gave it to me after I helped him and Princess Zelda out of a hole. Well, Darunia did most of the work, I just had the rope."

Link looked up from the scabbard and rested his hand on Kou's shoulder.

"Are they alright?"

"Well," Kou thought, "Darunia looked tired. I think he head a bump on his head, or maybe it was one of his spikes. Princess Zelda was sleeping and she had a sling on her arm."

"A sling?"

Kou nodded.

"Well it was a piece of cloth that had been ripped from her tunic."

"Are you sure she was sleeping?"

For all Link knew, she could have been passed out or…dead.

"Yeah, Darunia told me so. She was talking in her sleep. She said your name."

Link blushed, and let go of Kou's shoulder.

"Get some sleep Kou." He said softly.

Kou didn't need to be told twice. He rushed off and flung himself down on his mat. Link could hear his snores from where he stood.

When he saw Saria stir again, he made his way back to her side. He set the scabbard down next to him as he sat watching the girl sleep.

Mido woke up not too long after Link came back.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He snapped as he sat up.

"You were sleeping." Link said in a voice that seemed to suggest Mido was a complete idiot.

"But I told Saria I would stay with her."

"You did." Link shrugged.

"Yeah Mido don't worry about it." Saria muttered, her eyes still closed.

Mido looked over at Saria as she spoke, and crawled closer to her.

"Are you alright Saria?" He asked quietly.

"I was attacked by a sea snake. What do you think?" She opened one eye, and smiled weakly up at Mido.

Link admired Saria's attitude. He couldn't even imagine how much pain she was in. Sure Link had been hurt before, but he had never been chewed on.

"Is there anything I can do for you Saria?" He asked.

"If she needs anything, _I'll_ get it for her." Mido snapped, glaring at Link.

"Mido, heel." Saria sighed and turned away from the two.

Link chuckled under his breath, and walked over to where the rest of the Kokiri were slowly waking up.

"Listen guys," Link said loudly, "Darunia and Zelda found a sacred item."

"Really?" Maya asked.

"Really. So hopefully we can find the shield soon. Today I'm taking Maya, Kaylee, and Tek with me. The rest of you need to be on your toes, especially since we have the scabbard."

"Link?" Mido's worried voice asked.

Link turned to see Mido looking over at him. He went to his side, and kneeled next to him.

"Yeah?"

"What if something happens…" Mido's voice trailed off as he looked down at Saria.

Link looked at Saria too. He wanted to believe that she would pull through, but he really didn't know if she would.

"Just try and keep her comfortable. If anything serious happens, ride Epona into Clock Town and find _Anju_."

"Anju." Mido repeated.

Link nodded, and threw one more glance at Saria before getting to his feet.

* * *

The swim out to Pinnacle Rock was tiring for the Kokiri. Link looked back and watched as Maya, Kaylee, and Tek struggled to keep up with him. 

The water was cold, adding to their struggle.

"Alright guys," Link said in his hushed Zora voice, "from here grab onto my legs. You need to rest up before we fight."

The kids didn't seem to have any problem with that. They latched onto Link's clammy legs, and caught their breath.

Once Link was sure they were holding on tightly, he began the rest of the swim to Pinnacle Rock.

The murky water had cleared up after Link had defeated the monsters at the Great Bay Temple. Link could easily see their destination ahead.

Each of the Kokiri were equipped with a dagger, while Link had his razor sharp fins and magic power. He wished he could give the Kokiri more to protect themselves with, but if they had anything heavier they wouldn't be able to fight at all.

Finally Link stopped, and the kids let go of his legs.

"We're going to try and kill two of the sea snakes today guys. If anyone gets injured, get me as fast as you can. If you get tired, swim to the top to rest a minute."

The kids nodded, and Link led them down to the bottom.

They had to be cautious not to provoke any of the sea snakes to shoot out from their resting places before they were ready.

The kids kept very close to Link as they swam to the bottom. Once they reached the bottom, Link pointed to one of the holes. He then pointed to Maya and Tek, and they swam towards the hole.

Meanwhile, Link led Kaylee to a different hole.

The sea snake immediately shot out, but Link grabbed Kaylee, and pulled her against him. He turned so that his back was to the monster, and felt a burn as it rubbed fast against him.

Kaylee looked worriedly up at him, but Link smiled at her.

Once the sea snake was back inside its hole, Link let go of Kaylee. She swam towards the hole, and slowly swam inside. She stayed close to the edge.

Link swam out fast in front of the hole, and when the sea snake shot out, Kaylee stabbed it with her dagger.

Link swam inside the hole on the other side, and used his magic power to weaken the sea snake further.

It thrashed about, and slammed Kaylee against the wall. She smacked her head against the wall, and Link looked up to see her pinned.

He bravely swam right over the sea snake and grabbed the girl, pulling her loose. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the dizziness.

Link looped an arm around her waist, and with his free arm, stabbed the monster in between the eyes as it shot out again.

It thrashed around some more as Link twisted his fin inside of the sea snake's head.

Once it was still, Link rushed to the surface. He held Kaylee up above the water, forgetting that she was wearing a Zora tunic.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled at Link.

Suddenly, the other two kids surfaced. Tek was holding onto Maya, and she was breathing irregularly.

"Maya?" Link left Kaylee, and pulled Maya to him.

"Her Zora tunic got ripped off. She was drowning but I got her." Tek explained.

"Maya, I'm going to put you on my back. When you need to breathe, just tap my back alright?"

She nodded, and coughed up some more water.

"We didn't kill it Link…but I think I saw the shield."

Link's heart nearly stopped.

"Are you sure?" He asked Tek as he slid Maya onto his back.

"Yeah."

"Alright. We'll take Maya back and I'll come back for it."

"I'll come with you." Tek decided.

"Grab onto my legs."

Once Tek and Kaylee had grabbed Link's legs, he started for the shore. He had to come up a lot for Maya to breathe, and he guessed she had swallowed a lot of water.

But as Link reached the shore, he stopped and stared.

Anju was kneeling next to Saria, and Mido was standing next to her.

"Oh no." Link whispered.

* * *

Darunia and Zelda made their way up the mountains in the direction Nabooru and the Gorons had gone in when they had split up.

Zelda was able to take her sling off, and her arm felt much better. It was still sore, but she didn't want to complain.

"Look." Darunia said suddenly, rushing to a sage brush bush.

"What is it?" Zelda asked, taking a step.

She stopped when she felt the familiar feeling of a blade at her neck. The voice behind her whispered not to scream, and Zelda's world went black.

"It's a piece of cloth. It looks like a piece of Nabooru's clothes." Darunia turned, but didn't see Zelda anywhere.

"Zelda?" He rushed back to where she had been standing. "Zelda!"


	22. Link Finds Out

Chapter 19

"Why did you not bring her to me sooner?" Anju asked as she carefully re-wrapped Saria's wounds with real bandages.

Link was kneeling beside her, helping in any way he could. He had sent Kou with a message minutes earlier and now he was trying to help Saria.

"I thought we could handle it." He said quietly.

Saria groaned in pain as Anju tied the bandages. She was holding onto Mido's hand and squeezed it so hard that it turned red.

"Sorry Mido." She apologized in a pained voice.

"Don't worry about it Saria." Mido smoothed her hair back.

"She needs medicine and a real physician." Anju told Link as she sat back, looking over Saria's body.

"I have no horse, so I'll have to carry her."

Link very carefully lifted Saria into his arms, and followed Anju. Mido ran after them, but Link turned to him.

"You have to watch the camp while I'm gone Mido."

"No way! I'm going with Saria!" He shouted angrily.

"Mido," Saria opened her eyes to see him, "stay here. You can come later."

Mido's face softened, but his eyes stayed hard. He glared at Link, somehow blaming him for Saria being hurt.

"Fine." He grunted.

Link continued to follow Anju as she led them to Clock Town. Anyone who recognized Link smiled, but then when they saw that he was carrying an injured child, they frowned.

"What's wrong with her?" Angela asked when Link carried Saria into the inn.

"Angela honey, can you go get Dr. Lane for me?" Anju asked her daughter.

"Sure mama." Angela skipped off to find the doctor while Anju showed Link an empty room for Saria.

"I'll go and get some things for her."

Link laid Saria out on the bed, fluffing her pillows.

"Link…if I don't make it-"

"Saria don't start saying goodbyes yet. You're going to be fine." He muttered to her, heading for the door.

"Link?"

He turned to see her sitting up slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay until the doctor gets here?"

* * *

Darunia rolled faster than he ever had in his life after Zelda had disappeared. He had to find Nabooru and the Gorons before anything could happen to Zelda.

_Link's going to skewer me for sure._ He thought as he raced up the mountain.

When Darunia reached his destination, he stared at the sight before him.

Gorons were staggering around, some bleeding, trying to help those who were hurt. A few looked dead to Darunia, lying so still. Blood stained the ground, even a few dead Gerudos were strewn across the battlefield.

"What happened?" He asked a passing Goron.

"Darunia…the Gerudos came looking for the item. We fought them."

"How many are dead?"

"Five are dead. More are injured."

Darunia looked around again in disbelief. This wasn't even the worst of it. Soon, they would be battling Devika head on.

"Where is Nabooru?"

"She's helping over there." The Goron pointed to a section where there were Gorons lying on mats.

Darunia spotted Nabooru, wrapping a Goron's head.

"Nabooru!" He shouted.

Her head shot up, and she stared as Darunia ran to her.

"Darunia? Where is Princess Zelda?"

"She's gone Nabooru. I think she's been kidnapped."

Nabooru's eyes went wide and she got to her feet in a flash.

"The Gerudos." She muttered under her breath, looking around as if they were there.

"We found the scabbard…I sent it back with Kou."

"You found it?" Nabooru asked breathlessly. "Thank the Goddesses."

"We have to find Zelda before they hurt her. They must have taken her to the Great Bay, in search of the next item."

Nabooru nodded.

"Gorons! We must leave soon, so rest as much as you can!" She shouted to the pitiful creatures.

Darunia looked around once more, remembering his son.

_I should have been here._ He thought solemnly.

* * *

Link waited outside of the room with Anju and Angela while the doctor was in with Saria.

He sat in a chair, his face in his hands. Anju was sitting next to him, her hand on his shoulder. Angela was just running around with her wooden sword.

"Angela, hush." Anju hissed.

"She's fine Anju." Link mumbled without taking his face from his hands.

Angela continued to play, unaware of the crisis going on.

Link didn't know if Saria would pull through. Her injuries were horrible, and he hadn't done enough for her. If she died, Link would never forgive himself.

The doctor emerged from the room, and Link shot to his feet.

"How is she?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"I had to perform surgery, and sew the wounds back together. She's in a great deal of pain right now." The doctor looked into Link's eyes. "I don't know if she'll make it or not. We just have to wait and see."

As Link stared at him in disbelief, Anju rose to her feet.

"Thank you Dr. Lane." She bowed her head a little.

"Of course Anju. If anything changes, just come and get me."

With that, he departed.

Link went right inside and took a seat by Saria's side. Her breathing was heavy and labored. Her eyes were shut, and Link assumed she was asleep.

"I'm here." He whispered, putting his hand on hers.

"I know." She whispered back, opening an eye to look at him.

"Saria…do you hate me?" He asked softly, looking down at his lap.

"Why would I hate you?"

Link took a deep breath, and blinked back his tears for his best friend. Besides Zelda, Link loved Saria more than anything.

"It's my fault."

"Link," she smiled, "it is not. I was the idiot who followed you when you told me to stay put."

"But I should have protected you."

"Link, you can't save _everyone_."

Link was about to argue with Saria more when the door opened.

"Link, there's a boy here. He nearly collapsed he ran here so fast." Anju said in a worried tone.

"I'll be back Saria." Link followed Anju down the stairs and saw Mido sitting there.

"Mido I told you to-"

"Link! Kou came back." Mido said, his chest heaving.

"Couldn't the message wait?" Link asked, annoyed that Mido had disobeyed him.

"No, it's urgent. It's about Princess Zelda."

Link's eyes widened, and he grabbed Mido's arms.

"What is it? Is she alright?"

"She's been kidnapped."

* * *

Nabooru was walking alongside Darunia, ahead of the Gorons.

"Do you think it was wise to tell Link about Zelda's kidnapping?" She asked him, fiddling with the hilt of her sword.

"He would be angry if we didn't."

Nabooru nodded her head in agreement.

"How long will it take to reach Great Bay?"

"At least a day, maybe two. I just hope we don't run into the Gerudos." Darunia shuddered, remembering the blood and the injured Gorons.

Nabooru looked up at the sky.

_Please look down upon us and bless us Goddesses. _She prayed.


	23. Promises

Chapter 20

Link grasped the hilt of his sword tightly, and paced the beach. His mind was racing with thoughts of Zelda. Why was he listening to Darunia and Nabooru? He needed to go find her.

Kou had told Link that Darunia, Nabooru, and the Gorons were coming, and told him not to go after Zelda until they had reached Great Bay.

The wind whipped across the beach, slapping Link hard in the face.

He nervously unsheathed his sword, and swung it hard against a lone jar. It shattered into pieces and blew across the sand with the passing wind.

Link looked out to the water, and saw Pinnacle Rock in the distance. As his eyes scanned the surrounding area, he saw something in the distance.

Squinting, Link cupped a hand to his forehead and looked out. Finally, the object was identified.

It was a boat – and its passengers were dressed in purple.

"Damn it!" Link swore loudly.

He sheathed his sword, and ran into the camp. The Kokiri were resting there, until of course, he had shouted.

"Link, what's wrong?" Tek asked, getting to his feet.

"I'm going out to Pinnacle Rock. Stay here." He ordered, grabbing his Zora mask.

"Let me come."

Link shook his head and thundered down the beach. If the Gerudos found that shield before he did, there would be some serious trouble.

With one movement, Link was in the water and putting the mask on at the same time.

He spun in the water, his legs flailing behind him. As he swam, he searched the water ahead of him.

_The Gerudos from Termina must be on the same side as Devika. If those were the Gerudos from Hyrule, I would have heard them riding on the beach. _Link thought as he swam faster.

When he reached Pinnacle Rock, he stopped and saw that no one was getting out of the boat. There was no way they could have seen him, so why weren't they going after the item?

That's when Link realized too late that it was a trap.

As the net captured him, Link swore he heard muffled cries for his name from under the water. He struggled against the net, slashing at it with his fins. Although he sliced the net open, he was already being dragged in.

The Gerudos tossed Link into the boat, and he looked up to see the one person he had been longing to see.

"Zelda." Link breathed, thanking the Goddesses she was _alive_.

She seemed a bit taken aback by his Zora mask, but recovered quickly.

"Don't do it Link! Don't worry about me!" Zelda cried suddenly, her eyes frantic as she tried to go to his side.

A Gerudo quickly grabbed Zelda's arm to restrain her. Zelda got free, and her fist met the woman's chin in a beautiful punch. She was slapped hard across the face in response as the Gerudo staggered to her feet.

"Stay still or we'll kill your little boyfriend!" She snapped, restraining Zelda once again.

"Let her go!" Link demanded, getting to his feet.

"Not until you comply with our demands." One of the Gerudos sneered.

"What do you want?"

She stepped closer to Link, standing directly in front of him. She looked up at him with evil eyes, laughter dancing in them.

"Go down and get us the shield…and then give us the scabbard."

"Never." Link spat.

"Fine." The Gerudo shrugged, and tossed a dagger to the Gerudo holding Zelda hostage. "Kill her."

"No!" Link reached his hand out, but the Gerudo kicked him backwards. She tackled him to the ground.

"Give us what we want, and we won't harm her."

Link looked past the woman at Zelda. She was shaking her head as the dagger pointed at her neck.

"Don't Link. Don't."

"You have to swear that she'll be safe, and that you'll return her to me." He growled, his eyebrows furrowing in rage.

The Gerudo nodded, and got off of Link so that he could get up.

He looked over at Zelda as her head hung. The dagger was still pointed at her neck, but she didn't really care.

"I'll be back soon Zelda." He promised quietly.

When she didn't look up, Link turned and dove back into the water. He wanted so badly to overturn their boat but he couldn't. Not with Zelda aboard and a dagger ready to slit her throat.

Link swam down to where Maya and Tek had been fighting the sea snake, and waited for the monster to emerge from its hole.

He wasted no time in cutting at the creature's flesh. It thrashed around, knocking Link to the ground. He watched as the blood flowed from the wounds he had made.

In a cloud of red, Link rolled at the sea snake, and began attacking it once more. What he didn't expect was for it to thrash around so hard that it knocked him inside of the hole.

He landed on the ground, and before he could even blink, the sea snake had smothered him into the ground.

Link struggled to free himself, his body aching from the weight being put on him.

With one thrust, he sent his fin into the sea snake's stomach. Guts spilled out, and Link was consumed once more in a pool of red.

Once the sea snake had pulled itself deep into the hole to die, Link got to his feet. He was exhausted, but forgot that as he eyed a chest at the back of the hole.

He went to it, and bent down on one knee before it. There was no inscription anywhere, so Link assumed it was the shield.

When the chest opened, a bright light filled the hole. Link closed his eyes, and moved his fins in front of his face to protect himself from the sudden brightness.

When the light died down, Link saw a shield lying on the floor in front of him. It was made of pure gold, and was encrusted with emeralds, rubies, and sapphires. A Triforce was carved into the center.

Link touched it with a finger, tracing the Triforce. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Once Link regained his composure, he picked the shield up with care. Although it was heavy, he managed to swim it to the surface.

The Gerudos helped him into the boat, and left him to lie there for a minute.

"Give me the shield." One of them snapped after a moment of silence.

Link glared at her as he got to his feet. Zelda was still being restrained, the dagger still at her neck.

"The scabbard is at the shore. When we get there, I'll give you both items."

"Fine."

Link tried to go to Zelda, but the Gerudo poked his chest with a spear.

"Stay over there." She eyed the other side of the boat.

The whole ride back to the shore, Link stared at Zelda. She seemed ashamed of herself as she stood there. She wouldn't look up from the floor of the boat.

When the boat reached the beach, one of the Gerudos jumped out, and waited for Link to get out. When he had, she pointed the spear to the middle of his back.

"Lead me to the scabbard." She ordered.

Link did as he was told, and walked into the camp. The Kokiri were horrified, and some grabbed their weapons.

"Don't." Link muttered. "Just stay where you are."

He kneeled next to the place he had sat when he had been watching over Saria, and grabbed the scabbard.

"Here." He thrust it to the Gerudo as he turned to face her. He then threw the shield at her, making no attempt to be nice about it.

She backhanded him, and Link went forward to beat her senseless when she poked him with her spear again.

"Let's not forget that we have your girlfriend." She smiled sweetly at him, and motioned for one of the Gerudos to grab the items.

"Give her to me." Link said through clenched teeth.

"Hear that? He wants his girlfriend." The Gerudo laughed. "Bring her forward."

Link watched as the Gerudo holding Zelda captive came forward, the dagger still pointed at her neck.

They stopped, and from then on, everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Zelda grabbed the Gerudo's wrist, and twisted it so hard that it snapped. The Gerudo screamed in pain, dropping the dagger.

Once Zelda was free, she rushed at the Gerudo with the items. What she didn't see, was that the Gerudo had her spear ready.

"Zelda! No!" Link screamed, running towards them.

But it was too late. The Gerudo brought the spear forward into Zelda's chest, shoving it all the way through.

"No!" Link already had tears streaming down his cheeks when he reached the two. He grabbed the Gerudo, and snapped her neck unmercifully.

He then dropped to his knees where Zelda now laid. Her blood was collecting in a messy puddle in the sand.

Link didn't even care when the other Gerudos grabbed the items and fled the scene. Some of the Kokiri followed, shouting and carrying weapons.

"I'm sorry…Link." Zelda choked, cracking a small smile.

Link slid his hand under her neck, and pulled her head up close to his. Their noses skimmed each other. With his other hand, he held her waist.

"Shh. Everything's going to be alright." His voice was husky and shaky as he spoke. He knew everything wasn't going to be alright.

"Link…promise me…one thing."

"Anything." As he spoke, more tears escaped.

"When you beat Devika…and you get…your wish…wish for peace to re-return to…Hyrule."

"No," he shook his head, "I will wish for you to come back."

"Link…promise me." She gasped.

"I promise." Those words hurt Link more than any stab wound. He didn't want to waste the wish on returning peace to Hyrule. He wanted Zelda.

Zelda's eyes shut tightly, and she gripped Link's hand as it rested on her waist. Her body shuddered from the pain.

"I love you. You…you are the only…one…I…would ever…marry."

"I love you too Zelda. In my heart, you're always my wife." He looked into her beautiful blue eyes one last time before they closed.

Link pressed his forehead to hers as he felt her hand drop from his. He shook his head, and looped his arm around her waist, pulling her up into a hug.

His hand still rested on the back of her neck.

"No!" He shouted to the Heavens. "No!"


	24. Battle Part I

Chapter 21

Darunia and Nabooru led the Gorons across Termina field. They would soon reach the Great Bay, and then they could go and find Zelda.

"Link is probably angry we made him wait." Darunia said mournfully.

"Well all we can do is hope that Princess Zelda is still alive." Nabooru replied softly, looking ahead to the entrance to the Great Bay.

The wind had died down considerably. Nabooru had even cut her sleeves down, complaining that it was warm.

When the group reached the beach, they knew instantly that something was wrong. A pool of blood mixed in with the sand welcomed them.

Nabooru began running instantly, and made it to the camp first.

"Link! Link!" She shouted.

She noticed that the Kokiri were all huddled together. Some were crying, while some were just staring off into space.

"What happened?" Nabooru gasped, kneeling down in the center of the children.

"Princess Zelda is dead." Maya sobbed.

"No, no she isn't. She was just kidnapped." She touched Maya's shoulder.

"No, she's dead. The Gerudo killed her with a spear. Link was crying and shouting and then he carried her body over there." Tek pointed to the bend that led to the waterfall.

"No." Nabooru breathed, tears collecting in her eyes.

Darunia reached Nabooru in time to hear about Zelda being dead.

"Where is Link?" He asked, looking sadly upon the Kokiri.

Tek pointed to the bend once more, and Darunia slowly walked in that direction.

* * *

Link had changed Zeldaout of his Goron tunic. He had put her in the mahogany dress she had worn that night in the Kokiri Forest. 

_"Going into battle…is a very frightening thing. You never know when your next breath will be your last, so you try to cherish each one you take. Your worry is for your life, as well as for those you care for."_

_"But going into battle is also a joyous thing. During the battle, it's anything but joyous, but once it's over, peace is restored. People begin to rebuild their lives, and they won't have to worry about the evil that once plagued them._

_When I go to battle, I am going to march in with my head held high. Although I am frightened, I know that by going into battle, I'm protecting Hyrule and those I love."_

Zelda's words echoed in Link's mind. He remembered how beautiful she had looked, how strong she had been.

He looked down at Zelda's pale face. He was cradling her in his arms as he sat near the waterfall. Even in death, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"Brother."

Link looked up quickly to see Darunia standing near him. His eyes were sad, and Link knew that he knew about Zelda.

He looked back down at her body, and gently kissed her forehead.

"Brother, we have to head back to Hyrule. We have to stop Devika." Darunia sat next to Link.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Link mumbled.

"It doesn't matter anymore? It mattered to Zelda. So much in fact, that she died for it."

Link glared at Darunia angrily.

"Don't talk about that. I don't want to hear it."

Darunia put an arm around Link's shoulders.

"Link, when my son died, I didn't want to talk about it either. But Link, you have to move on. Zelda would want you to defeat Devika and be happy. She wouldn't want you to sit here in sadness."

"How can I be happy when Zelda is dead?" Link looked up with tears in his eyes. "I love her."

"I know you do."

* * *

Nabooru helped the Kokiri collect their things while helping the Gorons as well.

Her heart was heavy with grief. Although she hadn't known Zelda very well, she was still sad to see her dead. Nabooru knew that this would destroy Link.

"What about Saria?" Kaylee asked Nabooru.

"Mido is staying with her. We'll come back for her." Nabooru smiled a sad smile, and watched Kaylee walk away.

Soon, they would be battling Devika and the rest of the Gerudos. Nabooru wondered how everything would turn out. Would they win? Would they lose?

"Are you ready?"

Nabooru spun around to see Darunia standing behind her.

"Y-yes. How is Link?"

Darunia turned and Nabooru looked over his shoulder to see Link emerging from behind the bend. He was carrying Zelda's body in his arms.

Nabooru noticed that she didn't look dead at all. She could have just been sleeping. Nabooru wished she was just sleeping.

Link's face was frightening. His eyebrows were furrowed in anger, his eyes were filled with such pain that Nabooru almost looked away.

He glared past them, and gently slid Zelda's body onto Epona's saddle. He then climbed on behind her, and held her close.

"You can kill as many of them as you want," Link muttered to the two as they stared at him, "but Devika is mine."

He then rode off, Epona's hooves kicking up sand as she thundered down the beach.


	25. Battle Part II

Chapter 22

Impa looked up from the ground. Her wrists were rubbed raw from the chains that held her to the wall. Her ankles were in the same shape. Her clothes were torn and dirty.

King Harkanian was in the same shape. He was chained on the other side of the room, across from Impa. He looked up to meet her eyes.

Without even speaking, they both knew they were thinking the same thing – what was going to happen to Hyrule? What was going to happen to them? Were Zelda and Link safe?

Impa hadn't slept in the past few nights. She was so worried about Zelda, wondering if she was alive and well.

_Link is taking good care of her. She's safe._ She thought, trying her best to be optimistic.

"My daughter," King Harkanian took a deep breath, "is safe."

Impa shook her head slightly, and saw that he was staring at her. His eyes bore into her, reading her every thought. He knew she was afraid.

"I know your Highness." She smiled a small smile and then returned her eyes to the dirty floor. She watched as a rat scurried across the floor, trying to make an escape from the little room.

_Please Goddesses, keep Zelda and Link safe. _She prayed. Somehow she knew that King Harkanian was praying for the same thing at that same moment.

* * *

Epona reached the top of the hill overlooking Hyrule. She tossed her mane about, catching her breath as Link halted her.

He stared coldly at the castle, remembering all the times he had had with Zelda…

FLASHBACK

It was spring, and Link had just turned fifteen years old. He felt much different than he had when he was ten. He viewed everything in a different light, with a new found maturity. The only thing that hadn't changed was his love for Zelda.

She was kneeling in the middle of the garden in the courtyard. Her golden blonde hair gently moved in the soft breezes. It tangled with falling flower petals from the tree a few feet away. Her eyes were closed as she picked a flower, and smelled it.

"Link," she smiled, her eyes still closed, "are you just going to stare at me all day?"

He blushed as her beautiful eyes opened. Her smile only grew wider, and she jumped to her feet.

Link had been gone for a month to check back on things in Termina. He promised Zelda he would take her there some day.

"I missed you." She breathed as she hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face into the side of her neck. She didn't seem to mind, so he didn't pull away.

For the longest time they just hugged, soaking in the closeness between them.

All of Hyrule knew that Link and Zelda were in love. They had tried to hide it, but soon it didn't matter because everyone knew.

"Come, I want you to tell me all about your trip." She took his hand, and pulled him towards the place she had been kneeling.

He let her lead him to the place, and sat down with her.

As he talked, Zelda's eyes widened in curiosity. Her face was bright as he told her of his trip. He was pleased that she took such an interest in him.

"Oh Link look." Zelda pointed to the sky as the sun began to set. "It's so beautiful."

Link picked up the flower Zelda had been smelling when he had walked into the courtyard. He pushed it carefully behind her ear.

"Not as beautiful as you." He murmured.

END OF FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

Link led Epona into Kakariko Village as quietly as possible. The night was already quiet, except for the crickets chirping, and he didn't want to disturb anyone.

He paused by the tree when he noticed something wasn't right.

In one fluid movement, he had unsheathed his sword, grabbed the person behind him, and thrown them up against the tree. He pointed the tip of his sword harshly against their neck.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Link," the person pulled the hood of the cloak back, "it's me. Zelda."

Link dropped his sword, and let go of Zelda. She breathed a sigh of relief, and touched the spot on her neck where the point had been.

"I'm sorry Zelda." He touched her cheek.

"It's alright." She smiled at him and picked up his sword. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Zelda swung the sword around, not expecting it to be so heavy. She dropped it, and fell forward into Link.

He grabbed her around the middle, and she stopped falling. Her head rested against his stomach.

She looked up at him as he grinned down at her.

"Sorry." She muttered, blushing.

"It's okay." He laughed at her, helping her straighten up. "Now tell me, what are you doing here? If your father knows you're gone-"

"That's why I left. My father invited a suitor over to the castle. He was a real jerk Link." She folded her arms across her chest.

"What was he like?"

"Arrogant, rude, and very unattractive." She shuddered.

"What about me? What am I like?" He rested his hands on her waist and looked down into her eyes.

"Strong, charming, and kind."

"Am I very unattractive?"

"Terribly." She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

END OF FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

"May I have this dance Princess?" Link asked.

Zelda smiled, and took his hand.

He led her out onto the floor, and held her hand, while his free hand rested on her delicate waist.

Zelda put her free hand on Link's shoulder.

She laid her head on his other shoulder.

"Are you tired?" He asked, leading her away from a group of suitors.

"No. I could stay like this forever." She breathed.

"Me too."

END OF FLASHBACK

"This is for you Zelda." Link said in a hushed voice, as if it were a secret.

He heard the others catching up, and so he urged Epona on, and galloped towards the walls of Hyrule.


	26. Battle Part III

Chapter 23

Link got down from Epona and held Zelda in his arms waiting for the others to catch up. He had a plan.

"Darunia, hold Zelda for a moment." He laid Zelda in Darunia's outstretched arms.

"How do we get inside?" He asked as Link turned away from him.

"Zelda always used to tell me that I could use my piece of the Triforce just like she used hers. I never thought I could, but now…I have to try." He turned his head slightly. "Step back."

Darunia did as he was told, and ordered everyone else to do the same.

Link closed his eyes and raised his hands like he had seen Zelda do before.

_Goddesses, please…give me the power to get inside. You took Zelda from me, the least you can do is let me avenge her death. _He prayed.

Link felt the back of his hand become warm. He kept his eyes closed, and suddenly felt a power surge throughout his whole body.

Suddenly, energy fields shot from his hands. Nabooru gasped as she saw the draw bridge burst into splinters of wood.

When Link opened his eyes, he saw what he had done. He looked down at his shaking hands, and felt to his knees in exhaustion.

"Link!" Nabooru rushed to his side, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I'm fine. Just tiring is all." He assured her, slowly getting back on his feet.

Darunia gave Zelda back to Link.

"We should hurry. They probably heard that." He mumbled, looking at the opening.

Link nodded in agreement, and turned to face everyone.

"We have to split up. The Kokiri, Nabooru, and I are going to the Temple of Time. Darunia, you and the Gorons have to go to the castle."

"Right." Darunia nodded.

"Let's go."

Link took a giant leap and landed on the other side of the moat, wobbling a little on his feet.

He raced inside, and headed for the Temple of Time. Devika would be there, for if you wanted the sword of Raidon, you had to bring the other three items to the Temple of Time, and there the sword would be given to you by the Goddesses.

The destruction was awful, just as the Zoras had said. The people who had survived had fled to Kakariko Village in an attempt to save themselves.

The market was in disarray. Shops were vandalized, windows broken, doors smashed in, and there was absolutely no one around.

Once he was inside the Temple of Time, Link looked around. The temple was empty and quiet. It looked fine, just as it always had.

He walked up the red carpet that led to the altar, and laid Zelda's body on top of it. She looked so peaceful.

Link heard the Kokiri and Nabooru enter, and turned to them.

"Link watch out!" Nabooru shouted, her eyes wide.

He turned, and ducked just as a spear was thrown at him. It landed on the floor with a clanking sound.

"Pity." Devika's voice was amused as she stepped from the shadows. Gerudos began dropping down from the ceiling, weapons at the ready.

"The only pity is that your death won't be painful enough." Link spat angrily, unsheathing his sword.

"Don't be angry about her Link." Devika touched Zelda's pale cheek. "I would have killed her anyways."

Link swung his sword at her, but she jumped up in the air. She flipped in midair, and landed on the other side of Link, her blades ready as well.

By that time, the Gerudos had already begun their attack. Nabooru found it difficult to fight her own people, but she knew she had to.

She ran her sword through a Gerudo's stomach while knocking another one to the ground. Maya was quick to stab that one with her dagger.

Link stepped backwards near the altar, blocking Devika's blades with his own. Beads of sweat collected on his forehead, but he ignored it.

Devika locked blades with Link, her face inches from his.

"Tired?" She smiled evilly at him.

"Not until you're dead by my hand." He growled, pushing her away from him.

She lunged at him, but Link rolled out of the way. He swung his sword at her legs, but she jumped over it, and pierced through Link's shoulder.

His cry of agony echoed through the Temple of Time, disrupting what had been quiet and religious.

The blood seeped through his tunic, and collected on the floor as he staggered to his feet. He continued swinging at Devika, ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder.

Devika knocked Link's sword from his hands, and cracked her head against his.

His tired body fell to the ground, and she kicked him right in the ribs. He spit up a mouthful of blood, and looked up at Devika as she laughed at him.

"And now, I make my wish. Then you die."

She set the sacred items at the bottom of the altar in their rightful places. She then kneeled before them.

"I have brought the three items Goddesses. Now give me the sword of Raidon and grant me my wish."

When nothing happened, Devika snapped her head up angrily.

"Why isn't anything happening?" She thundered.

A sword suddenly was thrusted through her stomach. She looked down at the bloody blade protruding from her stomach.

"That's because this," Link picked up the scabbard, "isn't the real scabbard of Hiroshi."

As Devika's body hit the floor, Link pulled the real one from his waist and laid it in place of the fake one.

"This is." He whispered.

* * *

Link awakened to the sound of incantations and spells being whispered by a beautiful voice.

He looked around and saw that he was in the midst of cream colored clouds. The sky was soft and it glowed like a flame.

"Where am I?" He asked himself out loud.

"You are with the Goddesses." The beautiful voice told him.

"I'm dead?" Link stood up on wobbly legs, and held his head.

"No my child. I simply brought you here to heal your wounds, and so that you could make your wish."

Link looked up to see a beautiful woman standing before him. She was glowing, as if made of gold. Her eyes were a piercing green, as well as her dress.

"You are…you are-"

"I am Farore." She nodded, and stepped closer.

Link bowed his head, but she tipped his face up so that their eyes met. Her eyes held the whole world in them.

"Now, what is your wish?"

Tears stung at Link's eyes as he remembered his promise to Zelda. He closed his eyes, and held his head up high.

"I wish for peace to return to Hyrule."

"Granted my child."

* * *

"Link! Link wake up!" Nabooru's voice shouted.

Link opened his eyes and sat up, remembering his dream.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked.

"You collapsed after killing Devika. The Goddesses…they took you." Nabooru breathed, still remembering how beautiful they had been.

"Is peace restored?"

"Yes. Everything is as it should be." Nabooru smiled.

"Well, most things." Link muttered, getting to his feet.

That's when he noticed that Zelda's body was gone. He went to the altar, his hands shaking as they touched the marble.

"Who took her?" He whispered.

"Link…look." Nabooru said in a frightened voice.

Link looked up to where Nabooru pointed, and saw a blue light above them. He could see someone glowing.

"Nayru?" Link whispered.

"Link." Her voice echoed through the temple. "You made a selfless wish, a pure wish. Because you did this, I am giving something back that belongs to you."

The blue light flashed, and Link looked away to guard his eyes.

When he looked back, he saw Zelda's body being lowered back towards them. The top half of her body was hanging limply backwards, while her legs looked ready to stand.

Link held out his arms and waited. When she reached him, he rested his hand on the back of her head. His other arm went around her waist.

He looked down at her, and then suddenly, he saw her chest rise.

"Zelda?" He asked breathlessly.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at Link.

"Link?"

"Zelda." Link buried his face into her hair as he held her against him in a tight embrace. His tears soaked her hair, but she didn't mind. She let her own tears fall onto the shoulder of his tunic.


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

Princess Ruto took a deep breath before crossing the new draw bridge. Everything was being rebuilt with the help of the townspeople and those in surrounding villages.

She nodded and smiled to the guard as she passed him. She had tried very hard to improve her attitude and her outlook on life. She was no longer in love with Link, and in fact, would be marrying another Zora soon.

"Princess Ruto!" A voice called.

She looked around and saw Saria skipping towards her, with Mido following close behind. The little girl had healed up nicely.

"Saria, Mido. What are you two doing here?" She smiled at them as they stopped in front of her.

"Link sent us to see if you were coming." Saria explained.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She walked past them.

"Come on Mido." Saria grabbed his hand, but he pulled back.

"Wait Saria." He had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"What is it?"

"I've wanted to do something for awhile." He then pressed his lips softly against hers in an innocent kiss.

Saria was surprised, but was delighted. She kissed back.

When Mido pulled away, his face was completely on fire. Saria just smiled, and kissed both of his blushing cheeks.

"Now come on." She pulled him towards the Temple of Time.

* * *

Link waited nervously in the back of the temple. He scratched the back of his neck, and shuffled his feet.

He was to be crowned Prince of Hyrule in front of everyone. He had gone through the ceremony many times, but knew he would mess up somewhere.

"You're more nervous than you were on our wedding day." An amused voice said from behind him.

Link whirled around to see Zelda standing there, watching him. Her hair was pulled into a bun on the back of her head, and she was wearing a scarlet colored dress.

"Why are you up? You should be resting."

He went to her and kissed her quickly before letting his hands rest on either side of her swollen stomach.

"I'm fine Link." She insisted, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe you should be resting."

He laughed quietly.

"I'm just a little nervous."

"A little?" Her eyebrow rose.

"Okay I'm really nervous. What if your father decides that I'm not good enough for you? What if I mess up at this?"

"Link, calm down." Zelda rested her palm against his cheek. "My father had you knighted for the service you did for Hyrule and we're already married. My father knows you're good for me or else he wouldn't have allowed us to marry."

"But what if I'm not a good king?"

"I'm going to be new at being a queen too. We'll have each other."

He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers as he felt the baby in Zelda's stomach kick his hand. He rubbed it in circular motions until the kicking stopped.

"You always do calm him down." She closed her eyes.

"He? I think _she's_ a girl."

"Well if you say so your Highness." She said in a mocking tone, pulling back from Link's face.

"Shall we?" Link asked, offering her his arm.

"We shall."

* * *

Everyone in Hyrule was gathered in the Temple of Time for the crowning. This only made Link more nervous.

He waited at the back of the temple until King Harkanian announced him, and the trumpets sounded.

After a deep breath and a quick prayer, Link made his way down the red carpet. He saw everyone looking at him and blushed. From where he was, he could see Zelda smiling at him.

_"I'm going to be new at being a queen too. We'll have each other."_

He smiled back at her, and finished what seemed like the forever long walk to where King Harkanian waited for him.

Zelda stepped from his side and kissed both of Link's cheeks. She then embraced him.

"Remember to bow to me when I step back." She whispered against his ear.

Link smiled and when she stepped away, he bowed, his eyes never leaving hers. She stepped back to stand next to King Harkanian.

"We are all here today to witness the crowning of the future king. When my time has ended and I am with the Goddesses, Link will be the new monarch." King Harkanian took the sword from Zelda's hands. "Kneel."

Link kneeled before King Harkanian, and closed his eyes. He felt the blade touch his shoulders.

"I deem you worthy to be prince, and in time, king. Rise."

Link rose to his feet and watched as King Harkanian took the crown from Zelda, and slowly placed it on Link's head.

"Hail to Prince Link."

"Hail to Prince Link!" Everyone shouted.

This was followed by applause and cheering as Link turned, hand in hand with Zelda, to face the crowd.

* * *

"You're going to tear a hole in that carpet if you keep pacing like that." Darunia told Link as he walked the same path he had been for the past eighteen hours.

"Not now Darunia." Link rubbed his temples, and jerked his head up as he heard Zelda scream again.

"It'll all be over soon." Darunia assured his friend.

"Why can't I be with her?" Link asked, going to the doors. He pressed his ear to it, and could hear Impa coaching Zelda. He could hear her moaning in pain, and soon another scream pierced through Link's heart.

"I'm going in." He decided, bursting through the doors before Darunia could stop him.

"Link! Out with you at once!" Impa cried.

"No…no Impa." Zelda screamed again, and Impa returned her attention to the matter at hand.

Link rushed to his wife's side and took her clammy hand in his. He stroked the back of it with his thumb as he brushed a few strands of her damp hair back.

"I'm right here Zelda." He whispered soothingly to her.

She nodded, and squeezed Link's hand harder, moaning. Her free hand gripped the bed sheets.

"Come on Zelda. Push for me sweetheart." Impa coaxed Zelda.

"You can do this Zelda. I love you." Link let Zelda squeeze his other hand too as she pushed.

This went on for another half an hour until a small cry echoed through the room.

Zelda tried to sit up to see, but Link gently pushed her back down on the pillows.

"Rest. I'll bring the baby to you." He kissed her forehead.

She let go of his hands, and Link joined Impa at the end of the bed where she was wrapping his and Zelda's new baby.

"You have a son." Impa said, handing the bundle to Link.

"Told you." Zelda whispered weakly.

Link laughed as he stared down at his son. His eyes were closed, and Link could see light blonde hair on his head.

The feeling of love that tugged at Link's heart was so powerful that he felt tears in his eyes as he looked down at his son.

"Let's meet mommy." Link whispered, and turned to see his wife sleeping.

She looked thoroughly disheveled with her hair tangled and messy, sweat clinging to her face, and her makeup smudged. She was breathtaking.

Carefully, Link laid the bundle in his mother's arms and looked down at them together.

"Goodnight Zelda." He murmured.


End file.
